Girl with a Jigg
by amidead
Summary: Ten year old Charlotte is in disguise. She has the town of Tortuga conviced she's a boy. One day she finds her self on a pirate ship, befriended by the young Jack Sparrow. As she grows up, she has adventures within adventures.
1. Mail Girl er Boy

Whooo! Oh yeah baby, im back. I AM BACK. Im so coolio. You know you love me, you know you want me!! Oh yeah.   
  
Ahem. Yes. Ive thought up another fic. Oh yeah, and this one should be good. I hope. PG13 (aww common, you'll see why!)  
  
So anyway, i hope you like this! I hope i like this....  
  
Chapter One: Mail Girl -er- Boy!  
  
I don' tell 'em im a girl. Whats the point? They don' need to know, an' its easier for me. Down in ol' Tortuga, girls ain't taken to kindly. Nope. Its them boys they want. Good   
  
strong lads. Well, im strong, and as good as any lad.  
  
Maybe not handsome, but that don' matter to me. Plain looks is a good thing in this place.   
  
I should be about ten by now. Don't really know my age, me mother was a whore, just like tha rest. Took care o' me till i was young enough to eat and walk, then she left. I don' blame her any. I get by.  
  
I live with an old biddy. She ain't too bad, long as i do whats me worth. I help her clean, do the heavy stuff. I don't member how i got to be with her. One day i just woke up, and there was her old wrinkley face loomin' over me like a ghost. Gave me quite a fright.   
  
Her names Nan, but i's just call her Aunty Gooma.   
  
I get a soft rug to sleep on, complete with a chicken feather pillow and two thick blankets. Not bad, if i do say so. The foods good too, two whole meals a day, an' thats includin breakfast.   
  
She knows im a girl, but don' like it much. Thats why she has me go about as a boy. Says boys get everythin, an i should have a chance too. Sometimes i thinks she wishes she were a young girl like me.   
  
I gots me a few odd jobs, but i likes them.   
  
In the mornin's, i do me chores and what nots. Then, i make me way over to the Letter Man's place.  
  
Yep, i know letters.  
  
And thats a fine thing right there. Not many knows letters.   
  
The Letter Man is called Degg. A scary bit he is. Big an' tall. Long stringy gray hair, hook nose. He's always glarin' at me. O' course, he glares alot, so maybe its just a scary man thing. Anyway, he glares.  
  
He's one of the ones that thinks me a boy. So he teaches me letters, an sends me from place to place, readin and writing the smaller letters for more simple folk.   
  
I make many friends that way.  
  
Degg pays me. Not much, but he thinks i get plenty of payment from him. What with the learnin an' all.   
  
I also help out the pleasure houses. Buyin them herbs for the unwanteds.   
  
Thats what we call the babes they don't want growin' in their bellies. There are folks all over that sell these herbs. Its a whole trade. I get a good price 'cause one of the best midwives wants me for her daughter. I told her im too young to think about women and marrige, but she just tsks and tells me it won't be long before i do.  
  
I hope not.  
  
I want me a man. A strong, tall, handsome man. With golden locks and fancy clothes. A noble man, loyal and honorable. I don't quite know what that means, but it sounds good.  
  
Nan tells me to think about the man i want, even though i'll be more sad if i don't get him, she says it'll help me. She says that when im older i won't want to settle for any old thing that comes me way. She says its like buying meat.  
  
Then theres to laundry women.   
  
Women who don' want to be whores, or ain't good enough, or somethin work at the laundry house. I like to hear 'em talk. Fasinating stories, men and women, money, odd folks.   
  
They like me too. I don't bother them none, not like the other boys. I just sit quietly, doing whatever small jobs they'd have me.   
  
So all in all i get some good money. My age doesn't hold me back none.  
  
I ask Nan about my being a girl. Ive heard the young women complain about a monthly curse, and how it affects every woman. The first time i heard about it, i was so scared. I ran home to Nan, shaking and crying. A monthly curse? Was i going to get close to death every month?   
  
"What happens Aunt, what happens?? Is it bad? Does it hurt?" I asked.  
  
"No,no. Dear. Its not a curse, though somes may call it that. Its what makes a woman a woman."  
  
And she went on explainin a woman's monthlies. I began to relax, hearing how its what connects a woman to a woman. Men don't understand what its like....This life giving gift.   
  
She says it can be a real hard time though. Women get cranky and they hurt. There are teas to relieve the pains though.  
  
"Aunty Gooma, what will happen when i become a woman?"  
  
She didn't say much. Just that we'd think of it when the time came. And then i pointed out to her that it would probably be soon, only a few years left before i start changin.  
  
Ive watched the girls. I study the way they look as they get older an' older. The younger girls are like me. Scrawny bodies, with spindly legs. But as they get older, their bosoms grow larger and they have a look of softness to them.  
  
I can't wait until i start to change. I check every morning, pinching my hips, bouncing my chest. Theres still nothin there. I sigh and pull on my boys' clothes, readying myself for the day.  
  
I've taken a notice to the going on's between the men and the women. Its hard not too, in Tortuga. But i see's them. Some of them seem to really like eachother too. The girls holdin' on to the men's arms. I've even seen a few flowers passed around.  
  
I wonder who ill marry. And i hope he will be handsome. I suppose it wouldn't hurt if he's rich. But that don't matter much to me.   
  
There are so many types of men, the women at the pleasure houses tell me. They rub my ears and neck, wondering what i'll turn out to be. Some say, quiet and gentle. Others say i'll be dashing and always ready for adventure. But the one i like the most, and it came from a small pretty woman with pink ribbons in her yellow hair, she said that i would be Sweet and charming, knowing how to really treat a woman. They all sighed and wished for a man like that right then.  
  
If i were a man, i hope i would be that way.  
  
::::::::::  
  
Sometimes i go to one of the Inn's, and join in on the celebrating. I've had ale and wine before. Not enough to get me drunk, but enough for me to hate it. So when im offered it, i make sure to refuse.   
  
I like it there.   
  
They clear off a table or two, start up a catching tune, and let the dancing begin. Sometimes they call me up, and i go and do these little jiggs i make up. Its all fine and happy. They cheer and clap and stomp their feet. I was always good at dancing.  
  
Tonight at the Dancing Pig was lively. A ship or two had pulled in, fresh with gold to spend.  
  
There is a crew of pirates, and im quite near them. Im get a bit odd aroun' pirates. I like to ask 'em all these questions. I try an find out how many they've killed an' how much money they've got. And how they lost all those teeth or those limbs.  
  
I was starin' at 'em. Wonderin' where they came from, who their mums were. Anythin' my brain came up with. I really wanted to ask some questions. But they were all busy. No time for this little boy.   
  
I sighed, looking around meself. Pink cheeks, glossy eyes, the stench of alcohol. Its times like this that make me feel uncomfortable. I looked back at the group of pirates.  
  
My tired blue eyes meet a pair of brown ones.  
  
The eyes belong to a young man. I can't help but think of how pretty those eyes are. I notice many of the women looking at him, and smile. He won't be a lonely man this night.  
  
The young man looks away from me, and pulls a wench down onto his lap. She laughs and playfully slaps his thigh. He looks back at me, see's me smiling, and winks.  
  
While he's lookin' away, i look him over.  
  
His dark brown hair is long and pulled back into a loose tail. I squinted and giggled. He was starting to grow whiskers.   
  
He wore a cream shirt, a dark red vest, brown pants, boots. A pair of pistols were shoved into his belt, and there was no doubt a dagger hidden somewhere on his body.  
  
I look back up, and saw he was lookin at me, 'ead cocked to the side, and a lazy smirk.  
  
I smiled, sticking my tongue out and hopping off my perch.  
  
He did the same, pushing off the wench.   
  
My eyebrows rose, and i shrugged, asuming he 'ad somethin to do. But insted, he followed me.  
  
I came oustide, from the side door, and 'e followed.  
  
I growl and turn around, putting me 'ands on me hips and waiting for him to speak.  
  
He smiles, knowin' i was scared.  
  
"I ain't scared..." I mumbles.  
  
"What was tha' love?"  
  
"I ain't scared." I raised me chin.  
  
He laughed, comin closer. Me glare deepened as i stepped back. Soon he had me up against a wall, and i kept on glarin' hoping he wouldn't try anything.  
  
He smiled, as if knowin' what i was thinkin.  
  
"Don' worry love, your safe from Jacky boy here."  
  
That helped me a bit. But i still kept my glare.  
  
"I ain't your love. What do you want??"  
  
He smirked, leaning down to whisper in me ear. It kinda tickled  
  
"I know your secret."  
  
Me eyes got wide, and i felt meself starting to smile.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Well....How was that for the first chapter?? Hmm?? And no, though it may have seemed like it, Jack is not into little girls. Nonono, they're going to be just friends. For now.  
  
Until she's a bit older.  
  
READ AND REVIEW!!!!!   
  
hahaha!! 


	2. Dresses an' ribbons

Oh! Hello there. Im liking this story! The only hard part is keeping the character's speech. If you noticed, near the end of the first chapter she starts losing her accent. I had to go back and re-do some of it.   
  
On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: (i kinda forgot this...) I do not own pirates of the carribbean!! This life sucks.....  
  
Chapter Two: Jack Sparrow  
  
::::::::::::::::::::  
  
He says 'is name is Jack Sparrow. So i say's he don' look like a bird to me, and he gets all flustered an' angry. So i says to him, don get your feathers in a tuff. He don' like it when i make fun of 'is name. Thats why i do it O'course.   
  
Jack says im startin to look like a girl. Says my face is startin to round into a cute heart shape. An' with my hair all long, i look girlish. We were sittin on some barrels when 'e told me this, so i jumped up, grinning, and said i had to go. He stood up too (his legs touched the ground, even while sittin) and asked me to come by an' see him at the docks.   
  
I gets really excited from this, an' i start jumpin and whoopin. 'e laughs, tellin me to calm down. But i can't so i's just threws myself into his arms, makin 'im laugh harder.  
  
Be good, he says, be good, an' maybe Jacky will get ye some candy. I pulls away, givin' him my best obediant dog look. He nods, tellin me to make sure i keep my voice lower, since it sounds a bit too high.  
  
Then i makes me way home.   
  
I tell Aunty Gooma about it, and she gets worried.  
  
"Don't be worried Aunty, 'e promised not to tell anybody."  
  
"Its not what im worried about child,...."  
  
"Then wha'?"  
  
"Well...th' lad's righ'. You ain't got no scrawny face no more. An' your lookin like a girl."  
  
"You sure Aunty? You sure?"  
  
"Aye. Its time you start wearin dresses."  
  
I get torn between wantin those dresses, and wantin the freedom of bein a boy. Aunty Gooma says we'll have to pretend the boy ran away, 'oping to find his fortune.   
  
And wait a few days, me stayin inside all the while, so's Aunty Gooma can pretend to take in a girl, wearin dresses and a ribbon. Sandals too.  
  
I don' like this idea, seeing how i won't be able to see Jack down at the docks till im all fancied up.   
  
Aunty Gooma came home one day with several dresses. She bought them with most of the money i's gets from those odd jobs. I still have some left, and she tells me to save it for somethin special.   
  
There are three dresses in all, one a blue so washed it was almost white. Another one a plain gray brown, me workin dress. And one was blue, but much darker than the other. Brand spankin' new, Aunty says.  
  
She got a few ribbons too, one blue and one red. Me hair was long enough for them.   
  
She 'ad me try 'em on, makin sure they fit. The work dress was a bit too big, an' the light blue one a bit too small. But Aunty says she'll fix 'em up nice an good. Not the brown one though, ill grown into it soon enough.  
  
After four days bein' bored and waitin', Aunty finaly said we would go do the shoppin' that day. I looks up at her, not understandin'.  
  
"Hmmph! You had more of a brain in ye head when ye were a boy!"  
  
Anger flashes in me, but i's snuff it out. She was just cranky, tha's all.   
  
I stand up, smoothin out me workin dress. I reach up, checkin if my red ribbon was still in its place.  
  
I watch Aunty Gooma shuffle around, gettin her things. Mumblin she shoves a basket into me hands, i clutch on to it tight. Im a little nervous, 'opin no one will pay attention to me.   
  
Money bag in 'er hand, Aunty pushes open the door an' steps out. I follow 'er, lookin up an' around.  
  
Its like a whole new world, bein' a girl. I start noticin pretty things i didn't even think about before. I spot some boys, they all smilin at me, straightening their clothes and runnin dirty hands through their hair.  
  
I giggle.  
  
I miss bein a boy. But i like bein a girl too.   
  
Aunty Gooma walks ahead of me, an' i can't help but look around me as we walk into the market. There are whores of course, but there are also flower sellers, ribbon sellers. Stalls sellin anything you could ever think of buyin. I slowed as we passed by a jewelery stall.   
  
They shine and twinkle in th' light.  
  
I notice the thieves weavin in an out of the croud. Feeling inside pockets and bags, slippin out shiny things.  
  
One of 'em saw me, and flashed me a smile, before disappearin'.  
  
Aunty Gooma's hand grabbed me dress and dragged me away. I feel guilty, knowin she had probably gotten worried when she couldn't finds me.  
  
She pulls me over to a meat stall, and 'memberin' her words, i watch 'ow she buys the meat. Marrying is like buying meat, i thinks.   
  
First off, she says what she wants. Then she smells the meat. And then turns it over, checkin for bad stuff. And when she's done, she nods and pays the butcher.  
  
I nod too, thinkin ill look smart.   
  
Theres somethin goin on in the center of the market. People are shoutin an' clappin. Aunty-no. Nan, i have to call 'er Nan now. Says thats what the boy used to call her, an' i ain't the boy. Not to strangers.  
  
Nan frowns, but pulls me into the croud. We elbow our ways to the front. My jaw drops an' Nan's mouth is a thin line. She looks grim.   
  
This is what the crouds all happy about? I thinks.  
  
Theres two men circling eachother, knives in their hands. I see blood on their clothes. They rush at eachother, blockin' and attackin'. One of the men's knives strike true, and th' other crumples. Th' croud gasps, and a women next to me starts to cry.   
  
The winnin' man kicks the dead 'uns knife away, leanin down to see if 'es still alive. He stands back up, and looks up at the croud.  
  
I gasp.  
  
Its Jack.  
  
I pull my hand from Nan's and run to him. I stop short as i gets to him. 'is chest is all bloody and sweaty. My cheeks get wet, an' i knows im cryin'.  
  
I feel a hand gently cup me chin, and i's cry harder.  
  
Jack kneels down, lookin' ready to cry himsel'.   
  
"Im sorry love.." He whispers, 'is head bowin down.  
  
I sob and throw myself into him. I forgets about 'is hurts though and he cries out, but 'e holds me anyways.   
  
Im sorry, he says, over an' over again. I nod, and chokes out that he better be more carefull, th' next time, its ok for thems to die, but not him. I don' want him to die.  
  
He's quiet then, and i pulls away. I see his eyes are kinda wet, and 'e looks at me in a strange way.  
  
"Your ok with me killin?" He looks all cute an' confused.  
  
I smile, puttin' a finger on his forehead.  
  
"Pirate."  
  
He smiles then.   
  
Nan comes chargin' up. She demands to know who Jack is, and why he was fightin', an' how did i know 'im. Jack smiles at me, standin' up an' wincing.   
  
I gets worried.   
  
Jack tells Nan who 'e is, and 'e says that the man was tryin to steal 'is money, and 'e met me a week or so ago. Nan nods, now knowing he was the man tha' guessed my secret.   
  
Im still worried 'bout Jack so's i ask Nan to bring him back to our home, so's she can fix 'im up. She looks 'im over and agrees. But Jack doesn't wanna, and says he's fine. But Nan knows better an' won't let him speak at all.   
  
Nan makes Jack sit quiet while she cleans and sews up his hurts. I cringe when 'e hisses and grips onto my hand too tight. I whimper and 'e looks over at me, and says 'es sorry.   
  
Nan finishes up, lookin thoughtfull.  
  
"I should get going love. Thank you Nan, this'll help."  
  
He stands up, wincing, and pulls on 'is shirt.   
  
"Wait." Nan grabs 'is arm.  
  
"Take 'er with ye." Me head snaps up. Jack looks confused.  
  
"Wha- i can't take her with me."  
  
"Yes ye can, Jack Sparrow, and ye will."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Now 'ear me out. She don' have no future here. She'll grow up, become a whore, an' die. With you, she'll have somes adventures, an' she will know what true love is, an' die fightin for somethin she believes in. She must go with ye!"  
  
Jack sighed.  
  
"This is impossible! She's female, how can i take 'er with me?"  
  
He started to leave but i jumps on 'im.  
  
"Jack, i don' wanna stay here no more." I start to cry again.  
  
But its the truth. I liked the sounds of an adventure, true love. I wanted to go with Jack, I wanted to be a pirate.   
  
Jack's face softened. But 'e looked uncertain. I saw flashes of anger pass through 'is eyes.   
  
"Jack." I said. I was still pleading, but i was also saying goodbye.   
  
Then he sighed.   
  
"Alright then love, but i ain't promising you anything. I've got to convince me Captain to take ye on board. An' then the crew."  
  
I nodded. Nan left the room, and started putting together a pack for me.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Second chapter! Yet, the second time i've forgotten to say the girls name. Hehe, well, ill make sure to do it in the next chapter.   
  
What did you think? READ AND REVIEW!!!! please. 


	3. Ship's Girl!

Ahh. Im having so much fun writing this story! I hope your enjoying this as much as me. Thanks to all my reviewers!! And im sorry i kept forgetting to say what the girls name is! And she's ten, to answer a reviewer's question, and Jack's sixteen. Hmm...does that sound okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own pirates of the caribbean, they won't even let me talk to the owners!!!  
  
Chapter Three: Ships Girl!  
  
:::::::::  
  
Jack took me down to the docks, after i said goodbye to Nan. I was snifflin' an' hiccupin'. I loved Nan. Or Aunty Gooma. She was me real Ma. Not tha' whore that gave me birth.   
  
Jack slung me pack over one shoulder, whislin' and lookin up at the sky.  
  
"What're you doin?" I's ask him.  
  
"Lookin' at the weather."  
  
"Is it good weather?"  
  
"Its alright."  
  
"Oh."  
  
We walks on. Im lookin around me, watchin the people goin by. Some young women are lookin at Jack an' giggling. I looks back at 'im, thinkin bird poop or somethin had fallen on 'im. But i's see's nothin out of ordinary, and look back at them girls.  
  
Oh.  
  
I look back to Jack. He see's them an' bows, asking them how their afternoon went. They giggle some mores. I watch as them say stuff to eachother, eyes wide.  
  
Will i be talking to someone like Jack when im older?  
  
I hope so. It looks like fun.  
  
I walk up next to Jack, 'oping to find out more about what they're sayin. But Jack see's me, an' says goodbye to them. I don't want him to stop talkin' to them, but 'e pulls me away, tellin me i've got to learn to move my arse faster 'cause the Captain don' like slow people.  
  
I ask him if the Captain might accept me sooner if i wiggle my arse to his face.  
  
Jack didn't like tha'. He told me to be more respectfull towards me betters. Or else. He didn't tell me what that 'or else' was, so's i's bite my lip and force meself to be quiet.  
  
I don' want somethin bad happenin to me if i can help it.  
  
Jack looks over at me, and says he sorry. But ill have to learn to watch myself, or i might be thrown overboard. I shivered. Thinkin how i don' know how to swim, and the water's so cold.  
  
And then we're at the docks.  
  
Men are everywhere, carryin' cargo and supplies. There are some women there too, most of 'em hugging their husbands or sons or fathers goodbye. I silently wish all those men leavin a safe journey, i don't want those women havin to fend for themselves. Not the way women do in Tortuga.  
  
And the ships! Ohh, the ships are so big and wonderous. I like to watch the sails movin' in the wind. Some of them were down on the dock, men sewing up big or little rips.  
  
I figured i might be doin' some of tha' so i's look real hard, and watch them. There seems to be a trick to it, but Jack pulls me along before i can picks it up.  
  
He pulls me down a long walkway, my sandals slap against it. They make a funny sound, so i's slap them harder. I notice the names painted on the ships' sides.   
  
They sound like the names of Inns or Pleasure Houses.  
  
The Red Lion. The Shadow Cat. Blue Rivers. Crouching Tiger. The Hidden Dragon. The Rum Boat.   
  
And at last.  
  
The Hungry Sphinx.  
  
I noticed how alot of ships were named after cats. Jack's grip on me got tighter as we's got onto the Hungry Sphinx's gangplank. I's stumble a bit, more nervous than i's ever been.   
  
Jack was greeted by some men, he nodded, not stopin' to talk. 'e took me directly to the Captain, who was standin near some barrels. He had a piece of paper an' was makin markings. I thought maybe theys was letters, but when we's stood in front of 'im i saw that they were just lines.   
  
"Jack." The Captain greeted 'im.  
  
"Captain. This here is Charlotte Conway."  
  
The Captain, a man with lots o' whiskers and dark brown hair turned to me, 'is gray eyes locking with mine.   
  
"A girl Jack?"  
  
"Aye, Captain. Been goin on as a boy for a while, doin boys' work. Thought maybe you could use 'er."  
  
"Women, even small ones be bad luck Jack."  
  
"I knows letters." I says, jutting out me chin.   
  
That got 'im. The Captain was silent, Jack was silent. I smiled.  
  
" Ow does a girl know letters?"  
  
"Been on as a boy for a whiles now. Worked for the Letter Man. 'e taught me letters and some numbers."  
  
"Jack, you know about this lad?"  
  
"No Captain."  
  
"How old are you girl?"  
  
"Ten, i's think."   
  
"You think?"  
  
"Don't rightly remember. But i was about five when Nan took me in, an' its been four winters since. So's i figure ten."  
  
The Captain grunted. I looks at Jack. He shrugs an' scratches 'is head.  
  
"Here."  
  
The Captain shoves somethin into me hands. Its the paper 'e was marking.  
  
"What does this look like to ye girl?"  
  
I look down at the paper. At the top theres a crudely drawn barrel, with two wiggly things on either sides. Down below it are a bunch of sets of marks. Four in a row, one across. Four in a row, one across.   
  
"It looks like counting sir." I says. "Four in a row, ands ones across. Five marks sir."  
  
I look back up at the Captain, and see's that he looks impressed. Jack looks surprised too. I shrug.  
  
"Your quick girl. Alright, we'll take ye on. But-" He says before me hopes get to high. "ye'll be on trial for a month or two, if we don' like ye, ye got off at th' next port. And thats all. Ye'll be on your own. Got it?"  
  
I nod. Too happy to seriously take in his words. Buts i knows Jack did, and 'e won't be letting me forget it.  
  
"Good. Jack, show her around. Get her settled, tomorrow we'll figure out the rest."  
  
Jack nodded. The Captain turned to go, taking the paper from my hand.  
  
"Where will she sleep sir?"  
  
The Captain stopped.  
  
"With the crew, set her bed up next to yours."  
  
"Aye Captain." Jack looked relieved, ands i wondered if some o' the crew aren't to trust.   
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Jack shows me around, pointing out some of the things i's probably goings to be doin'. I meet some of the crew. One man, 'is name is Fig. Fig is an irish man, and 'e promised to teach me cards an' all the tricks of cheatin'. I like Fig.  
  
I met the cook, a man named Mannie. He makes fun of Jack's name too, i thinks we'll get along just fine.   
  
And then Jack showed me where ill be sleepin'. I've never slept in a room full of men before, i says. Jack says its gonna be interest'in. He says we'll get me some blankets later, but now its time to eat.  
  
We heads back to the galley, ands i notices Jack still wearin his torn an' bloody shirt.  
  
"Jack, you've still gots yur bloody shirt on."  
  
"Aye, its me only shirt. Ill clean it later."  
  
He takes me hand and leads me into the eatin area. Mannie see's us, and yells for all the men to be's quiet like. They all stop talkin' knowin Mannie doesn't yell unless its important. I start to feel a little sick, so's i push me face into Jack's arm.  
  
"We have a new member mates! A sweet new member! An' if any o' ye don' like 'er, ye can take it up with the Captain, seein 'ow she knows letters and numbers, an' the Captain ain't gonna take it lightly if anythin 'appens to 'er!!"  
  
So's the Captain had talked to Mannie. I felt mores safe after hearin' the warning the Captain 'ad sent to 'is crew.  
  
Mannie looks over at me, an' i swallow an' step forward. The crew turns to look at me, ands i hear 'em start to murmer.  
  
I hold me head up high, ands walks right up to Mannie, turnin to the crew.  
  
"Me name is Charlotte Conway."  
  
A few chuckles.  
  
"I can defends meself. Ands i plan on bein' here for a while, so's when im older, don't go an' try anythin' funny. Ill hurt you real good in the worst place."  
  
Out loud laughin' ands a small applause. I smile.  
  
"C'mon Charlie! Take a seat!" Fig says.  
  
That sick feelin' go's away, ands i sit down, next to Fig. Jack slides in on the other side o' me. I smiles at him, grabbing his hand and squeezin' real tight.   
  
He leans down to me ear, and whispers.  
  
"You did real good Charlie, real good."  
  
I felt my little heart get big with pride.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Whoo! Third chapter!! Im really gettin into this story. I don't think i've ever done two chapters in one day. I hope you like it, and leave reviews!! They make me happy! 


	4. Learnin' the Ropes!

Wow. Im really really into this story. Each day has a new update. Haha! Thank you for all your reviews!! They encourage me to keep on writing! I feel so special!!  
  
Lets get on with the story shall we? yes.  
  
Disclaimer: No own pirates of ze caribbean!  
  
Chapter Four: Learnin' The Ropes!  
  
::::::::::::::  
  
Bein' sea sick ain't the best thing in th' world. I was sick for days! I couldn't keep me food down for more 'an an hour! The crew were laughing an' jokin' about me weak stomach. Boy, did i feels mean then.  
  
Theys call me Charlie now. I likes it better than Charlotte.   
  
The Captain gives me small jobs to do. Some days i 'elp Mannie in the galley, others im learnin' to sew up the canvas sails from a ugly pirate named Joe.  
  
Joe ain't so bad, once you gets by 'is bad breath an' his scarred face.  
  
I feels bad for Joe, it'll be hard for 'im to find a woman to loves 'im.   
  
Alot o' the crew talk about women. Lots of 'em talks about one day gettin' married an' havin' young'uns. Jack don' talk about that though. Jack don' talk about women much, Fig says its because 'e gets so many its not important to 'im.   
  
But i's know the truth.   
  
I knows that Jack is shy. I knows this 'cause i've seens 'im turn pink around 'is edges when they makes comments to 'im. Its fun to watch this. Mannie knows this too. 'e says Jack is young, an' will get bolder when 'es older. I thinks Mannie's righ'.   
  
Jack don' act shy in front o' me though. I asks 'im questions an' questions, an' he answers most of 'em. I like to asks 'im about 'is dreams an' hopes. Jack 'as so many.  
  
He says 'e wants to be a Captain, an' have 'is own ship. I says that i's want to be on 'is ship, when 'e gets it.   
  
Jack likes it whens i say things like tha'. He likes 'avin someone believe in 'im. 'e always smiles at me, sayin ill be 'is first mate!  
  
I also's have to write letters an' numbers for the Captain. He's taught me what those marks are fors. They go's in sets of five, each mark bein one barrel or one crate, so's together it makes five barrels or five crates. And the number o' marks depends on 'ow long they plannin' to be at sea.   
  
He taught me that the barrel with th' twisty lines on its sides is the mark for water. An' that we needs lots o' water. I learn for an' hour or so, ands thens i start teachin' the Captain some basic numbers. I asks 'im why 'e don't want to learn letters, ands he says that most folks reckon with marks so's he don' need to learn anythin' more.  
  
I's keep quiets after that.   
  
Jack wants to learn though. He shows me 'is books, an' says 'e can't understand a word. So's i says i can help 'im. Jack nods, and says i could improve meself too, helpin' him.  
  
I didn't think of that.  
  
So's now i really wants to help Jack.  
  
First off, i takes some paper (Jack was clever enough to thinks about practicin') and writes five letters on its. A B C D E, ands i's tells Jack to start copyin' them.  
  
'e asks me where, since 'e don' wanna waste 'is paper on practicin'.  
  
I bites me lip, an' looks around.   
  
"The fire!"  
  
Jack looks at me's confused.  
  
"We'll use th' ash, an' make figures with a stick."  
  
Jack nods, and looks around for a stick. Only's, he don' find none. I's tells 'im to use a finger, until he can get a stick. So's i start teachin' him to makes letters.  
  
Jack says knowin' letters will help 'im get more respect when 'es a Captain. I makes a promise to meself that i will help Jack as much as i can. Sometimes i thinks of Jack ownin' his own ship.   
  
Captain Jack Sparrow. Captain of 'is own ship. Walking to th' helm with 'is head held high, wearin' fancy clothes. 'avin all the women want him. Ands theres me. All grown up with a nice bosom, and soft hips. Me long brown hair in soft waves about me face. Me freckles all gone, an' nothin but creamy skin left. Im standin' next to Jack. We makes a fine couple we do, an' we go to bed together, makin all the women an' men jealous.   
  
An' then i stops. And i thinks. I always see's Jack an' me together like. As a man an' woman. I trys to think about Jack an' me sharin' the same bed, givin' eachother kisses. I find meself liking this idea. But that ain't a good thing.  
  
I promise myself to keeps these things to meself, not wantin' Jack to stop bein' my friend.   
  
But me brain is a clever thing, an' it finds ways for me to asks questions and the like.  
  
"Jack," I says. "Do you thinks you'll ever get married?"  
  
"I doubt it love."  
  
"Well, then how about bein' with one woman?"  
  
"I guess so, why?"  
  
I thoughts for a minute.  
  
"Im afraid of dyin' see, an' im afraid im gonna die before i can be with a man."  
  
I sees that Jack is trying to think of somethings to say.  
  
"Jack, when im older, will you kiss me?"  
  
Jack looked up sharply.  
  
"Just in case," I hurries on. "So if's i die young, ill atleast have that under me belt?"  
  
"Ill, have to think about that one love."  
  
"Please Jack?"  
  
"Your really scared of dyin' aren't ye?"  
  
"Really scared, Jack."  
  
"Alrigh' love. When your older, ill kiss ya."  
  
I whooped, throwin meself into his arms.  
  
"Thank ye jack, thank ye!"  
  
I thens go off. I see Fig, ands i runs up to 'im an' tells him.  
  
"Jack promised to kiss ya did he?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Well nows. How old do ye plannin on bein?"  
  
I thoughts for a bit.  
  
"Thirteen."  
  
Fig's eyebrows rose.  
  
"Thirteen? Lass,..."  
  
"Thirteen, Fig. I expects to die whens im fifteen."  
  
"Really now?"  
  
I nod. Fig gives me a funny look. He shrugs and turns away. I look at 'im for a bit, before goin' off and tellin Mannie.  
  
:::::::::::  
  
I picks up on a lot of things. I learned to play cards, an' to cheat. I made ups some tricks, and most times i win. The men don' like it, an' accuse me of cheatin' even though they are all cheatin. So's i says they can't blame me, an' they would use me tricks if theys knew 'em.   
  
I've had lots o' them asks me to teach 'em me tricks, buts i refuse. Knowing that in th' end, ill win more.  
  
I feel bad about sayin' no to Jack. So's i's teach 'im one trick. 'e won enough coins with tha' trick, he can now buy 'imself a couple new shirts!   
  
After 'earing about me new tricks, the Captain invited me to play a game or two with 'im. He was impressed, an' asked me to teach 'im one trick. So's i teach 'im the same one as Jack.  
  
But then the crew finds out an' i 'ave to teach 'em all that trick!   
  
I makes a promise to meself not to teach me tricks to anyone, even Jack.  
  
:::  
  
I soons grew out o' me old workin dress. An' me two blue ones.   
  
I comes up to Jack, tellin' him i needs some good sturdy clothes. Some shirts an' pants maybe. Jack cocks 'is head, and asks me why i want men's clothes.  
  
I says that men's clothes don' bother me none, not like these dresses that get too small too soon. An' they ich I says.   
  
Jack nods, tellin me we stop at th' next port. We're gonna get the ship in tip-top shape. He says lots o' the crew need new boots an' the likes.  
  
I gets a funny feelin' in me stomach. That sick feelin' is back, an' i gets worried.   
  
Didn't th' Captain say they'll drop me at the next port if theys don' like me? Im hopin' they like me enough not too. I bites me lip, feelin' weird.   
  
"Jack," I says.  
  
"I've been good, right?"  
  
"What do you mean love? O' course you've been good."  
  
"Well. 'member how the Captain said i would gets dropped at th' next port if the crew an them don' like me?"  
  
"Aw, love. You don' need to be worryin' bout tha'. I heard the Captain meself sayin' your to stay aboard."  
  
"Did you really Jack?"  
  
"Aye. So no more worryin' on your part, eh?"  
  
I nods me head. Smilin'. But inside i still feels that funny feeling. Like somethin' ain't right, but i's can't put me finger on it.  
  
A few mornin's later, Tom, the watchman up in th' crows nest sights land. Fig, sittin' next to me whoops an jumps up. He pulls me off me barrel an' dances me aroun'.  
  
I's notice how happy 'e seems, an' tuck it aways to ask Jack about later.  
  
The Captain says that we'll be ins the dock in a few hours.  
  
I's gets that feelin' again. Its becomin' me unwanted friend, i's thinks. Jack comes up to me, an' puts his arm around me shoulders.  
  
"Well, love. How about we talk to th' Captain about your wages eh?"  
  
Me eyes go wide.  
  
"I gets wages??"  
  
Jack laughs, rubbin' a hand in me hair.  
  
"O' course you gets wages! How did you think ye were gonna pay for those clothes ye want?"  
  
"I thought you were goin' ta buy 'em."  
  
"Love, how would buyin' you clothes make me a richer man?"  
  
Jack is a pirate, i thinks, no doubt about its. I gets kinda bothered 'bout this.  
  
"Jack, who ever said ye were a man?"  
  
I see's that i hurts him, but 'e walks away before i can tells 'im im sorry.   
  
Mannie comes up to me, an' pats me shoulder.   
  
"Don' worry lass, he knows you didn't mean it, he won't be angry for long."  
  
I sniff. Me eyes are feelin' hot an' i can feel the tears buildin' up.   
  
"I want to go after 'im."  
  
"Alrigh'."  
  
I swallow, an' hurry Jack's direction. I finds 'im behind some crates, playin' with 'is knife.   
  
"Jack," I says.  
  
"No, Charlie. I don't want to hear you say your sorry."  
  
"But i am-"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
I start to feels helpless. Why won't he let me say im sorry? He tosses 'is knife in th' air, catching it an' puttin' it back in his boot. I watch 'im do this, tryin to think of something to say. He stands up, turnin' to me.  
  
"Your just a girl, Charlie. You don't know nothin'."  
  
"I knows lots." I says weakly.  
  
"No, you don't. If ye think ye can say whatever you like, just because im your friend, then don't think o' me as your friend anymore."  
  
Me eyes start to water, an' i blinks real hard. I scrunch up me nose, wipin' me eyes on me sleeve.  
  
"Go away Charlie, i don' want to look at ye no more."  
  
I just stand there. I don't know whats to say. I want to tell 'im im sorry, but he don' want to hear it. But 'e has to, i thinks. He has to.  
  
"Jack Sparrow." I says. "I came here to say im sorry, but you won't let me. Well i's thinks you ain't bein' very manly righ' now. So, was i right when i says you ain't no man?"  
  
I puts me hands on me hips, an' glare at him.   
  
Jack just keeps starin at me.  
  
"Well?" I asks.  
  
"Well aren't you gonna say your sorry?" He gets me there.  
  
"Im sorry Jack, I didn't mean it tha' way."  
  
"Then why did you say?" He says softly.  
  
"Because you made me feels like i ain't your friend when you says buyin' me clothes won't make you rich."  
  
"Im sorry Charlie. I didn't mean it."  
  
"Are we stills friends?"  
  
"O' course."  
  
Jack smiles. I gets all sad, lookin' up at his handsome eyes. I walks up to 'im, takes 'is hands and pulls 'im down till those eyes are level with mine.  
  
Then i leans in, and puts me lips on his.  
  
Jack jumps back. I frown, thinkin' maybe i was wrong to kiss him.  
  
"Love..." He says.  
  
I smiles up at 'im.  
  
"C'mon Jack, lets go talk to th' Captain 'bout me wages!"  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Ok. So there you've got it. The fourth chapter!! More to come!! And don't worry, nothing more than a kiss will happen between them. Not until she's older! Im weird, but not weird enough to have a ten year old and a sixteen year old making out or doing something worse. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!   
  
When you click on the review button, something incredibly amazing happens!! The little review box pops up, and you can leave a REVIEW!!!!! isn't that cool?? 


	5. YoHo, YoHo, Annd a Red Bandana!

Im not very happy with myself. I haven't updated for many days, and I know how annoying that can be. So here is your update! But before we start, i have a few things to say. First off, thanks for the reviews, they keep me happy and a happy author means lots of updates! Second-  
  
::::Special thanks to RMB!!!! You're the only one who noticed (or atleast said anything about it) my little Crouching tiger, Hidden dragon thing. I couldn't think of any good ship names, then I remembered that some authors put in little things like that, and see if anybody notices them. Im glad you noticed it!  
  
There are a few questions i'd like to answer too.  
  
One: This story is going to be alot longer than my last one. Im only going to do a few more chapters of her being ten, then im going to skip to her being twelve (when she starts to notice boys and becomes more womanly!) , then ill probably have her turn thirteen, then fifteen, ect. ect. What do you think?? Sound good??  
  
Two: Jack's hair is coming up soon.....  
  
And last but not least- I have to thank everyone who likes the way im writing this. Im actually amazed at how many of you guys say her voice 'draws you in' ! So thank you, im glad you guys like it!!  
  
Ahh..long authors note! On with the nice story!!   
  
Disclaimer: Pirates ain't mine baby, so sod off!!..............j/k. read my story.  
  
Chapter Five: Yo-ho Yo-ho, Annd a Red Bandana!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
I gots more money tha' i ever had before!! I can'ts believe how much ship boys get....I wonders how much i gets when i get promated.   
  
Promated is when i gets older an' bigger an' the Captain pays me more. Im gonna get promated I says to Jack. He just nods and gives me a funny look.  
  
Jack has been doin' that alot lately. Givin' me funny looks.  
  
I wonders if its 'cause o' that kiss.   
  
The crew is really happy. We're goin' ashore soon, Jack says to go an' get meself somethin' to put me coins in. Me eyes get wide an' i looks down at me money, all sparkly an' heavy in me skirt. I turn an' runs to the galley, an' i asks Mannie if i cans barrow a money pouch. Mannie says 'e don' have no spare, so's i go an' find Fig.   
  
Fig has one, an' he tosses it to me. But i's don' catch it in time, and it hits me in the face. Fig chuckles (the bastard) and pats me head. He looks out to th' land and smiles.  
  
"Tortuga, now tha's a great place for drinks an' women. But for clothes an' the like? Bloody, you'll be lucky to find a decent bit o' wood priced at its proper worth! Nope, Tortuga ain't a place for shoppin'. Well, at least no' that kind o' shoppin."  
  
Thats what Fig says. I nod me head, pretendin' i knows exactly what 'es talkin' about.  
  
Joe walks up, an' he an' Fig start talkin' an jokin'. I stand there for a minute, wonderin' if theys gonna talk about somethin' interestin, but theys don't. I grip th' money pouch real tight, an' look down at me coins. They clank against eachother, an i feel all proud and fine.  
  
Im a rich lady now, I's thinks. I walk away from Fig an' Joe, thinkin all the while.  
  
I thinks about th' clothes ill be able to get. Im walkin' into th' finest dress makers in the whole town! The woman is a nice, fat crinkly one. Kinda like Nan.   
  
But thinkin' of Nan hurts me, an' i gets sad. So's i push good ol' Nan's face away from me mind. I gots to think of me fine dresses!  
  
Blue, i thinks. Blue. I always look good in blue. A nice pretty blue dress. With lace. An'...An'....  
  
A tear comes down me cheek, i rub at it real hard. I shouldn't be cryin'. Nan wanted me gone! But i knows that ain't true. Nan wanted somethin' better for me. Nan cared 'bout me. Nan prolly misses me.  
  
I miss Nan. Me forehead gets all wrinkled, an' my bottom lip shakes.  
  
I don' wanna cry.   
  
"Love?"  
  
I looks up an' see's Jack, lookin down at me all worried and concerned.  
  
I jump into his arms, feeling all bad an' unhappy.  
  
"I miss 'er Jack..." I sobs out.  
  
Jack rubs me back, shushin' me an' tellin' me she misses me too. He says its better for me, to be out here an' goin' places. Ill get to fall in love 'e says.   
  
I tells 'im about me wantin' to cry alot, but knowing i shouldn't.  
  
Jack tells me i gots to cry, whenever i feels like it. He says 'is mother used to tell 'im that it makes you strong. I sniff, takin' that in.   
  
"Did it make you strong Jack? Did it?"  
  
"Aye."   
  
Jack stands up, pullin' me with 'im.  
  
"Cryin' makes you feel better, helps you so you won't feel like your holdin' everythin' in and are gonna burst any minute."  
  
"Splaterin' everybody with me innards?" I asks.  
  
Jack smiles 'is crooked smile.  
  
"Aye. So you won't splatter folks with your innards."  
  
I wipe me face on Jack's sleeve. I gets a bit of snot on it, but i don' think Jack noticed.  
  
"You miss anyone Jack?"  
  
But tha' turns out to be a bad thing to ask. Jack turns away real fast, but i gets a look at 'is face. Jack looks real sad. I see 'is shoulders shake, an' i puts me hand on 'is arm.  
  
"Jack," I says. "Jack, im real sorry..."  
  
I stays quiet.  
  
"I miss me mum."  
  
I looks up at th' back o' Jack's head.  
  
"She was th' one that took care o' me. Told me stories, an' taught me ways to live without money. My dad was a drunk, spent most everythin' we had on ale an' whiskey. She died when i was twelve."  
  
I felt me eyes tear up, ands i hugs Jack from behind.  
  
"I didn't know me mum. She left me...Didn't even say goodbye."  
  
I walks around Jack, stoppin' when im right in fron't o' him. He smiles down at me, and i grabs his hands.   
  
"Jack! Charlie! C'mon you two, move your arses!!"   
  
We smile at eachother an' run to obey th' Captain.  
  
::::::::::  
  
I ain't never been to a place like this. The tavernes ain't so lively as th' ones in Tortuga, but the drinks taste better.   
  
Well, thats what Jack says.  
  
The sun was setting whiles we left th' ship. The crew all gathered 'round and talked abou' where to sleep for th' night.  
  
I just wants a clean warm bed.   
  
Me feet feel like they're gonna freeze off!  
  
The Captain thinks its all best if we's all go to a nice quiet like place. He says th' men 'ave had their fun, an' its time   
  
we all gets some warm food in our stomachs and somes good sleep.  
  
Im likin' this idea, an' i hope the rest o' the crew do too.  
  
I can see some ' the crew don' wanna go to bed yet, an' Joe suggests gettin' a drink before gettin to bed.   
  
No women. Th' Captain says.  
  
A few o' the crew mutter darkly, an' i looks up at Jack. Jack don' look too happy 'bout this, but 'is face becomes all calm an' unwrinkled. I guess 'e don' want to seem disrespec-full.  
  
Th' Captain turns to me.  
  
"Charlie'll be wantin' to get some rest. Jack, you goin' to get a drink?"  
  
Jack nods. I feels kinda like Jack is betrayin' me, but i don' say nothin' about it.  
  
"Alright then, Charlie, how 'bout joinin' me for some hot food?"  
  
"And me." Mannie yawns a bit.  
  
I nod me head, not really wantin' th' food, but not havin' much else to do. I really need get meself some things ta pass th' time with. I's thinks.  
  
Maybe learn some tunes?  
  
Fig 'as got 'imself a wife! I remember how happy 'e was to be gettin' here. Turns out, he's gots himself a wife in this town. I was really surprised...  
  
Fig came with th' Captain, Mannie an' me. We's walk into the Inn, ands suddenly a tiny woman flys by me and lands in Fig's arms!  
  
Her name is Darla, an' she's real nice.   
  
"Darla!" The Captain says. "How've you been eh? Fig here 'as been naggin' me to return 'im to his lovely wife for ages!"  
  
"Oh! Mr. Dawns, far too long 'ave ye been keepin' me husband at sea, but as longs as you bring 'im back I ain't one to complain!"  
  
They laughed, and Fig 'ad her meet Mannie. She was very nice, offerin' 'im somethin' to drink, makin' him comfy.  
  
An's then,  
  
"Oh! My goodness, honey you look so tired!"  
  
I looks aroun' wonderin' who she was talkin' too, an' if they were part o' the crew. But then i hears the Captain tell 'er me name.  
  
"Charlotte Conway? Ohh, such a pretty name!"   
  
Darla is lookin' at me. Her smile is kind, ands i thinks about how pretty she is. She's all plump in all th' right places, an' her mouth is a bright pink.   
  
The Captain, Mannie an' Fig all sit down at a table, an's i start sittin' down with 'em but Darla squeeks and tells me I ain't to be sittin' with th' men.   
  
"Well where do i's sits then?"   
  
"With the children, o' course."  
  
Oh.  
  
"Do i stills gets food?"  
  
"O' course, c'mon now."  
  
Darla pulls me into a back room, th' kitchen, turns out. She pushes me over to a table set up all nicely in a corner, out o' the way of any workin' help.  
  
I looks closely at th' three folks sittin' there. Two boys, an' one girl.  
  
"Ello, ma. Who's she?" The biggest one, a boy, asks Darla.  
  
"Me names Charlie, who're you?"  
  
I shakes off Darla's hands, knowin' if i lets them see 'er orderin' me's around, they'll thinks they get to too.  
  
"Ello, Charlie. This heres Scat,"  
  
"Scarlet. Not scat!" The little girl, i thinks she's abou' five, glares a bit at 'er older brother. Firey bit, i's thinks.  
  
"Scat. An' this lil' boy here is Jon. Im Randy."  
  
Randy sticks out 'is hand, with Jon copyin'. I lean over th' table to take 'is hand, but Darla slaps 'em both, tellin us we ain't to touch  
  
eachother none.  
  
I asks why not, an' Darla tells me it ain't gonna be good for us when we gets older.  
  
"But ma, won't it be better for us? I means, a man 'as got to learn 'ow to touch a woman, else 'e ain't gonna know how to treat 'er  
  
right."  
  
Jon nods 'is head.  
  
Darla huffs and boxes Randy. Now i ain't one to mix wi' family business, but i's don't like th' way Darla's turnin' out.  
  
Randy's a clever one though.   
  
He just kept 'is mouth shut, not cryin' out like i's bets little Jon would do. Then once Darla's got 'er back turned, Randy winks and   
  
lightly pats th' seat next to 'im.  
  
I plop meself down, grinnin' from ear to ear. I like this Randy bit.   
  
"Now Charlotte, 'ave ye ever been taught to eat like a lady? Goodness knows 'ow anyone can learn to be civilized. What wi' bein' on a ship full  
  
o' barbarians? Meanin' no harm to th' Captain ands Fig. But look at th' rags on that Mannie! Ye would thinks 'e would know such a simple thin'  
  
as 'ow to wash! Bein' the grown man that 'e is."  
  
I ain't liking her talk one bit.   
  
Seems Randy ain't either.  
  
"Come now ma, That ain't such a nice thin' to say. Who knows what 'appened out there eh? Th' ship could've gotten attacked or sumthin'  
  
worse!"  
  
Darla's face turned white, and she bites 'er lip.  
  
"Goodness! Oh, what if your righ'? Mannie could have drowned! Oh, your da could have been shot!"  
  
"Oh ma, what 'appened out there? Ma?"  
  
It was lil' Jon. He looks all small an' scared. Scat looks over at me, an' points 'er finger.  
  
"She knows she knows!"   
  
I suddenly gets four pairs of eyes on me. I looks over at Randy, the corners o' his mouth go ups, an' 'e winks.  
  
I knows what to do, i's thinks. Boy will this be fun.  
  
"Ohh! Oh, oh, ohhh...It was so bad! Scared out o' me wits, i's was. Everythin' was dark, and wet. I swore th' sea was gonna   
  
swallow us up!"  
  
Scat gasps, an' Darla grips Jon's chair till 'er knuckles is white. Randy's smile gets bigger.  
  
"Men were trippin' over themselves, an' th' Captain was shoutin' out orders, tryin' to keep th' men in line. Tryin' to keep our hopes up, 'e was.  
  
An' Mannie, Mannie shot three men! Eah one tryin' to get to th' Captain. Mannie is a loyal one, Darla, 'e saved many men tha' night.  
  
'cludin' me."  
  
"And Da? what about Da?" Scat leaned forward.  
  
"Ohh, your Da was brave too. Gave many strong men th' strength they was startin' to lack. So brave, 'e was. It was a nasty nigh' Miss Darla, bringin'  
  
it up with any o' th' crew ain't much o' a good idea. I ain't too keen either."  
  
Darla, lookin' grim, nods.  
  
"Yes,...I won't bring it up. 'sides, war ain't for women. Hear? no more talk o' it."  
  
All three o' them nod.   
  
:::::::::::::::  
  
IT'S TORTURE!!!!  
  
I been stuck 'ere for three 'orrible days! Damn Jack, Damn this 'ole town!  
  
Don' slouch, don' speak like that, don' speak wi' that man, don' hitch up your skirts when ye run, don' run, blah-blah-blah!!  
  
Thats all i 'ear all day!  
  
I don' like Darla no more.  
  
I don' like being a lady niether. Darla's wormed 'er way into th' Captain's mind. She got 'im to agree with 'er about me manners.  
  
I says i gots fine manners, but Darla says that ain't true, an's i got  
  
to learn to be a lady, else no man'll want me.  
  
"I don' believe that. I knows women that talks worser than me." I says.  
  
"Huh, and have they gots a man?"  
  
"They gots many."  
  
"Whores maybe?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I see."  
  
Darla don' say nothin' after that. But she gets this funny lookin' look on 'er face. A look I don' like.  
  
"I ain't gotta learn much do I?" I asks.  
  
"You'll be taken lessons from me till ye leave."  
  
"Can I get a day to do some shoppin??"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
Time to turn on th' old charm.  
  
"Pleeaasee?" Big round eyes, leanin' forward, me hands clasped together prayer like.  
  
Darla's face softens, an' I knows I won.  
  
"Okay, but ye 'ave to make sure ye learn your lessons."  
  
I nod me head a lot.  
  
Maybe it won' be so bad....  
  
An' im th' Captain o' th' bloody English fleet. I's thinks.  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
"Ey, Charlie, how's it goin'?"  
  
I scowl at me stitchin' an' turn around.  
  
"Ello, Jack."   
  
"Woa...Love, whats wrong?"  
  
"I been 'ere for seven days Jack, thats whats wrong!"  
  
"Has it been seven already?...Seems like three."  
  
"For you maybe..."  
  
"Ain't you havin' fun with this...this lady stuff?"  
  
"No, Sparrow, I ain't. An' you ain't helpin' any either."  
  
"What do ye mean love?"  
  
"Jack! Ye were suppose to take me out to go shoppin', I don' know me way aroun' none...."  
  
Jack bites 'is lip an' plops down beside me.  
  
"Sorry love, I didn't know ye wanted to go shoppin' so much."  
  
"Its not just shoppin' Jack,..I ain't seen you much lately."  
  
"Love-"  
  
"Charlie!"  
  
I turns to th' voice.  
  
"Ey, Randy!"  
  
Randy comes up to me, an' reaches over to pull me 'air.  
  
"Who's this?"   
  
I looks over at Jack.  
  
"Randy."  
  
Jack frowns, an' looks at Randy.  
  
"Randy, this 'ere is Jack Sparrow."  
  
"Ello, Jack. Me Da is a shipmate o' yours. Fig, know 'im?"  
  
"Aye. I know Fig."  
  
I looks back an' forth, not sure why they're both all quiet like.  
  
Randy does this lil' bouncy thing on 'is feet.   
  
"So, Charlie, you doin' anything after that stitchin'?"  
  
Just as im about to say 'no', Jack speaks up.  
  
"She is."  
  
"Oh." Randy stands there for a minute. "Ok, see ya later then Charlie."  
  
He nods to Jack.  
  
We watch as Randy walks off. I turn back to Jack.  
  
"I am?" I asks.  
  
"Aye. Shoppin' remember?"  
  
I throws meself into Jack's arms.  
  
"Aye."  
  
:::::::::::::  
  
Im starin' as we walk past shops.   
  
"I ain't never heard o' these things.."  
  
Jack just grunts an' pulls me along.  
  
"Theres so many.." I says.  
  
Jack just grunts again.  
  
"Never seen a monkey before..."  
  
Another grunt. This time I frown.  
  
"Jack?" I asks.  
  
"You like that Randy feller?"  
  
Whats this about? I's thinks.  
  
"A bit."  
  
"How much is a bit?"  
  
Jack stops walkin' an' turns to face me. I looks up at him an' shrug.  
  
"I would lie to get 'im out o' trouble.."  
  
Jack just stares down at me. I starts to get uncomfy. I reach up to scratch me head.  
  
"He try anythin' with you?"  
  
I frown an' me nose crinkles.  
  
"....anythin' funny?"  
  
Jack nods.  
  
"No."  
  
He nods again.  
  
"Good, kick 'im real hard if he does."  
  
This time I nods me head.  
  
"C'mon." Jack takes me hand an' pulls me over to a shop.  
  
I look into th' window, me face pressin' against it.  
  
"OooOoooOOooo..."   
  
I spot a pretty piece of cloth. Its dark red.   
  
Jack sighs, an' pulls me into th' shop.  
  
"Jack!"  
  
I looks up an' see's a pretty blonde woman looking frightened.  
  
"Jack you shoul-"  
  
"Shh, shhh, love. We're here to buy Charlie some clothes."  
  
The woman's gaze comes down to me, an' I makes sure to give 'er a wide toothy grin.  
  
"Oh.." she gets a funny disapointed look on 'er face.  
  
"Whats that for?"  
  
I points to th' red cloth.  
  
"Head cloth." She says. "Its a hair cloth. Meant to keep th' hair out o' your face."  
  
I look up at Jack, thinkin'.  
  
"Well, Lizzy, you got anything that might fit Charlie here?"  
  
Lizzy looks upset.  
  
"O' course!"  
  
"Can i's see them then?" I asks.  
  
She huffs and swings around on 'er heel. I cock me head to th' side, likin' th' way she did that. I gots to try that. I's thinks.  
  
Jack yanks me hand, pullin' me with 'im.  
  
I gets a look at that Head Cloth, but Jack pulls me away. He takes me over to some hats.  
  
"One o' these days Charlie....One o' these days."  
  
I blink.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Im gonna get me a hat, Charlie."  
  
"Okay."  
  
I turns around. Theres this woman standing near th' door. She don' seem to be movin' much. She's wearin' a dirty shawl, an' a brown dress.  
  
It takes me a moment to notice she's glaring at me. Me eyes widen, an' I grab on to Jack's jacket.  
  
The woman smiles, showin' all 'er missing teeth.   
  
I rub th' back o' me hand on me mouth.  
  
"Here ye are Girl, these should fit ye."  
  
I jump.   
  
Jack takes the bundle o' clothes from Lizzy, and pulls me money pouch out o' his jacket.   
  
Me eyes widen, an' I feel around for me pouch. Bloody bastard. I's thinks. Must 'ave taken me pouch when I wasn't lookin'.  
  
"Thanks Lizzy, I won' bother ye again."  
  
But from th' look on Lizzy's face, I can tells she don' mind 'im botherin' her, and wishes 'e would do it more often.  
  
I smile.  
  
"C'mon Charlie." Jack says, pullin' me out o' the store.  
  
I gets a glimpse o' the cloth again, an' I looks up at Jack. All I see is his long hair swingin' back an' forth. I gets an idea.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Jack stops, lookin' back at me.  
  
"What?"  
  
I pounce on Jack's open jacket, fumblin' around to get me pouch.  
  
"One more thing Jack."  
  
I runs back to th' store. Lizzy looks up in surprise, an' the woman gurgles.  
  
"Lizzy, 'ow much is that Head Cloth?"  
  
:::::::::::  
  
Finaly. We're goin' to set sail again. Once I 'eard this, I whooped, doin' a little jigg, an' ran from Darla an' Scat.   
  
"Me torture is over!!" I yells out, runnin' out, me hands up in th' air.  
  
Fig laughs, smackin' th' glarin' Darla on 'er arse.  
  
"Gonna 'ave to stick with Scarlet, darlin', this one's too wild."  
  
I runs into th' Inn, an' up to me room. I grab all me things, stuffin' them into th' pack th' First Mate gave me.   
  
I turn around, an' see's Randy leanin' in th' door way.  
  
"You leavin?" He asks.  
  
I nod.  
  
He pushes 'imself off the door way, an' walks up to me.   
  
"And ye want to go?"  
  
I nod me head slowly.  
  
"Didn't you like it here?"  
  
"O' course I liked it."  
  
"But your still leavin?"  
  
"I 'ave too Randy."  
  
"You sure? I mean...you could ask th' Captain to stay."  
  
"I can't do that Randy..I've got to go with th' crew."  
  
Randy bite 'is lip an' nods.  
  
"An' I gots to stay 'ere."  
  
"You don't have to Randy, you could come with us!"   
  
Me eyes light up, an' I gets real excited.   
  
But Randy sniffs, an' shakes 'is head. Me heart deflates, an' I feel all droopy an' wilted. Like a flower in th' hot sun.  
  
"Me Da says I gots to watch over Ma an' Scat...oh an' Jon."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Randy nods.  
  
"Well, I got to go, see ya around Charlie..."  
  
"Wait.."  
  
Randy stops, an' looks at me, all sad like. I sniff. Then we're huggin, and sniffin' together.  
  
"I'll miss you Randy.."  
  
"An' im sure to miss you.."  
  
"We'll see eachother again, won't we?"  
  
Randy pulls away from me, 'is face fierce through all the tears. He nods, grippin' me shoulders tight.  
  
"I hope so, Charlie, I hope so."  
  
I's gets all quiet. This is a 'motional moment, i's thinks.  
  
Then I feel somethin' on me mouth, an' I realize its Randy's lips.  
  
He's kissin' me!!!   
  
Me mind screams. Kiss 'im back, kiss 'im back! I's thinks. Me lips respond, an' I press harder into Randy's lips.  
  
"Charlie?? You get that bony arse movin' else-"  
  
Jack stares at me an' Randy. We jump apart like startled rabbits, an' Randy's face is all red.  
  
"Ello, Jack, im on me way."  
  
Jack is still starin'.  
  
"Ill see you around Charlie..." Randy says quietly, an' slides past Jack out o' me door.  
  
I frown, lookin' at Jack.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
Jack seems to come awake, an' looks coldly at me.  
  
"Hurry up."  
  
He swings aroun', leavin' me door open, an' leaves.  
  
I don' know what to say. Well...I don' know what to thinks. Did I do's something wrong?   
  
He just kissed me, i's thinks. Was 'e not suppose to?  
  
:::::::::::  
  
I watch as th' port gets smaller an' smaller. I wonder what Randy is thinkin'....  
  
We left before dawn, knowin' that there won't be no sun to bother the crew, so they's can work in cool air.  
  
An' as we sail away, I see th' pretty gold an' orange sun comin' up.  
  
I likes sunrises, i's thinks. So pretty..  
  
"Ey, Charlie!"  
  
I turns around. Its Nik, th' second mate.  
  
"Aye?"   
  
"Get your arse on over 'ere an' get to work!"  
  
"Aye sir."  
  
I takes th' bucket an' mop, lookin' at Nik. He plops a bundle o' rags on me 'ead.  
  
"Th' Captain's Cabin ain't been cleaned yet, get to it."  
  
I nod, Straightenin' me shoulders. I always got to look tip-top when near th' Captain.   
  
I can only see through one eye, what with th' rags on me head, so I wasn't surprised non when I walked right into somebody.   
  
I yelped, almost droppin' th' bucket.  
  
"You okay Charlie?"  
  
I nod, but the rags are still on me 'ead an' I can't see none, so I start shakin' me 'ead, tryin' to flip the rags out o' me eyes. It ain't workin' too well.  
  
But then th' rags are lifted off me head, an' I looks up into th' eyes of none other than Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Hi Jack." I says.  
  
"Hi Charlie."  
  
We were quiet like for a bit. I's looks down at me feet, now in new boots.  
  
"You kissed Randy eh?"  
  
"I kissed 'im back, but Randy kissed me first."  
  
"You like 'im like that?"  
  
"I don' know. It was a 'motional moment."   
  
"Ah."   
  
I chew on me cheek. Jack looks down at th' rags in 'is hand.  
  
"Just be careful."  
  
He gently puts the rags back on me 'ead, makin' sure they don't fall in me face.  
  
I nod, an' watch as Jack turns an' walks away.  
  
"Jack?" I calls out.  
  
He stops, lookin' at me over 'is shoulder.  
  
"Love?"  
  
"You like your 'air that way?"  
  
"Its okay..."  
  
"Can I try somethin?"  
  
Jack's eyebrows go up, an' I puts on me winnin' face. Or...well...as much of it as I can.   
  
"Pleeassee??"  
  
"....Fine."  
  
Score.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"One more Jack, an' we're almost done."  
  
"Lookin' good Jack, Don' worry." Mannie patted Jack's shoulder, lookin' at the bead in me hand. "Maybe thats a bit too much...?"  
  
I glare at Mannie, knowin' Jack ain't gonna take that as a good sign.  
  
"Just forget that last one! We're done, we're done."   
  
He started to get up. I growled, yankin' 'is hair so he would sit back down.  
  
"Shut up, an' let me do this Jack."  
  
"But what if I don' want you to do this?"  
  
"You promised!"  
  
"Okay, okay. Just hurry up."  
  
"Fine."   
  
I grabbed th' piece o' hair I had wanted, pullin' a bit harder than I knew I should. Jack yelped, an' almost started to get up, but Fig growled and flashed th' knife he was cleanin'.  
  
I tied in th' last bead, lettin' th' piece of hair fall back to clank against its friends.  
  
"Mannie?"  
  
Mannie handed me the Head Cloth.  
  
I wrapped it around Jack's forhead, reachin' under an' tying it at 'is neck.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Jack whined.  
  
"Yep. All done! Now stand up."  
  
Jack whooped, jumpin' up an turnin' around to me.  
  
"It better look good."   
  
I grin.  
  
Mannie scratches 'is chin.  
  
"Well now....It certainly looks different..."  
  
"I like it. Makes you look like a real pirate!"  
  
Fig tugged on a bead.  
  
"I am a pirate." Says Jack.  
  
"I know, but now ye look it!"  
  
Jack growls.  
  
I gets an idea, an' clap me 'ands together.  
  
"I know, I know! Th' Captain 'as a mirror!"  
  
"Good idea, lets go an' ask 'im if you can use it." Mannie rubs me head.  
  
The Captain took one look at Jack, an' opened 'is door all th' way, not even needin' us to ask 'im.  
  
We shuffled in, holdin' our breaths.  
  
Th' Captain handed Jack 'is mirror, and Jack stood there for a while, just lookin' at 'imself.  
  
"Charlie? Is this th' head cloth you asked about at th' shop?"  
  
I nod.  
  
"Hmm..."   
  
Jack turns 'is head from side to side, wiggling his eyebrows.  
  
"Well if that ain't a man admiring 'imself, then I don' know what is." Fig smacked Jack on 'is back, makin' Jack choke on air.  
  
Th' Captain an' Mannie laughed, an' I smiled.  
  
I needs to know what he thinks....  
  
"Charlie? You gonna charge me for this?" Jack turns to me, grinnin.  
  
I blink.  
  
"You like it?"  
  
"O'course."  
  
I launch meself into Jacks arms. Jack laughs, hugging me back.  
  
"Five shillings Mr. Sparrow."  
  
Jack stops laughing an' glares at me.  
  
"I knew it."  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;  
  
My gosh. That took so long!! Ahhh, but it was worth it! Lalalaalala....done with chapter five!! Next: Chapter Six!  
  
This is the last chapter of her as a ten year old. Im going to make her be twelve in the next one.  
  
WHAT DO YOU THINK???? REVIEW!!!! thank you. 


	6. Do You Have Any Taquitos?

I liked that last chapter. And here I am!! Ready for a new one. Man, I have been too long in updating...uhm..Okay- A few things- 

I don't think there will be any more between Randy and Charlie. 

Thanks for your reviews!! 

Disclaimer: Pirates is my.....my preciouuuusssssssss........strokes dvd 

Chapter Six: Do you have any taquitos?? 

:::::::::::::::: 

C'mon. I thinks. C'mon, a bit closer, a bit closer.....There. Good boy Jack, knew I could count on you. I snicker, and pull on me rope. 

WHOOSH. 

"BLOODY!!!" 

I grin from me hiding place. Third man down. Hahaha, Mad Charlie strikes again. 

Jack sputters, looking arounds 'im wildly. Silently I laugh. Dirty dish water, easy t' get, good quality, and th' best for soaking. 

I can't use normal water, Captain would kill me, an' I can't use salt water, won't bother me victims none, but dish water. 

Seems th' men don' like th' lingerin' stench. 

"CHAAARLIE!" Jack roars. I bite me lip to meself from makin' any noise. Gotta stay quiet. 

Jack curses an' kicks th' empty bucket. 'is clothes are all soggy an' I bet they're gonna smell somethin' awful later on. 

Jack glares aroun'. 

I turn me head, thinkin' of me next victim, an' where to hide meself. 

Somehwere with enough room to escape easily, but also with enough coverage. 

Don' wanna be caught. Even though i'll me blamed anyway. Rightly so, I thinks proudly. 

Then im bein' torn from me hiding place, dragged out into th' hot sun, an' shoved against th' side o' th' ship. 

I gasp. 

"Ello there, Charlie. Nice day ain't it?" 

I look up at Jack, surprised really. I must 'ave grown, I thinks. Jack ain't so tall anymore. 

"Lovely day." I nod me head an' smile. 

"Just perfect for a whippin' ey?" 

I swallows me spit. 

"Maybe we should just throw ye over board?" 

I frown. Is he gonna get to 'is point or what? 

"You feelin' all right Jack?" 

Jack snorts. 

"Just fine, love, just fine." 

Jack just stares at me, an' I raise an eyebrow. Then, 'e leans closer, an' whispers in me ear. 

"So fine, infact, I just might let th' Captain in on this lil' game o' yours. Hows that sound eh?" 

I close me eyes an' tell meself that I should've gotten out o' there when I had th' chance. 

"Please Jack..." I says. 

Jack waits for me to continue. I take a deep breath, an' force meself to go on. 

"Jack, please, please, please don' tell th' Captain. I promise I won't do it again. To...to you, or any o' th' crew again. Please?" 

Jack scratches 'is chin. Lookin' thoughtful. 

"Hmmm...well I dunno..." 

Hearin' th' tone in 'is voice, I knows what 'e wants. Inside me blood runs cold, an' I wants to slap Jack till 'es red as....as 'is head cloth! 

But i's keeps me beggin' face on, an' make a show of sighin' an' noddin' me head. 

"Ok, Jack...What will ye have me do?" 

An' Jack pounced. (Not on me, 'e pounced on th' opportunity me words gave 'im.) Bastard, I thinks. 

"Well love, there's this woman-" 

I groan. Jack doesn't notice. 

"Well a couple o' women, actually. An' they're reeaally picky when it comes to their...uhm..ahh...male friends." 

I roll me eyes. 

"An' what am I suppose to do, eh?" 

I look up at Jack, frownin'. 

"You don' know??" 

:::::::::::::::: 

I grumble. I shoulda just let Jack tell th' Captain. Sted o' bein forced to walk into this damn whore house an' convince a few dolls into sleepin' with Jack. 

Not even a good whore house. 

I growl an' kick a rock, it goes flyin' away. A cat howls where th' rock lands an' I watch it run away. 

Poor kitty. 

I looks back at th' house. Honey's Sweet House? 

Jack 'as got some strange tastes. I snort. Hope these women recognize Jack, an' beat 'im to a bloody pulp. 

Jack's plan is to 'ave me go in (as a boy) an' tell 'em about me 'Master' Mr. Sparren, who heard about two lovely women, named Ginny an' Deseria, an' offer 'em twelve shillings each for a night an' a day. 

O'course, they're suppose to say yes, an' I take 'em in Jack's hired carriage, over to th' Inn Jack is stayin' at. 

An' Jack'll be up in 'is room, dressed up real fancy. An' he'll 'dismiss' me. O'course ill have to come back th' next day to take 'em home. 

"Why not let 'em walk?" I said. 

"Because, im a GENTLEMAN. Gentlemen, don' make women walk if they can ride in a carriage." Jack smoothed 'is newly grown mustache. 

An' so here I am. Standin' outside o' a damn whore house named Honey's Sweet House. What kind o' name is that? 

If I had a whore house, I thinks, I would name it somethin' practical. Somethin' like.... 

Charlotte's Whore House. Come on in, waste your money, get drunk, become fathers, maybe lose your life in a pointless fight!! Open until three. 

I roll me eyes. 

But, I have to do it. I told Jack I would. So, I brush th' dust from me pants, an' straighten' me cap. Then I push meself forward, an' walk to th' damn whore house. 

"Hey there!" "Lookin' for some fun?" "I like 'em young.." "Need somethin' sugar?" 

I look up at th' whores hangin' out o' windows. My god, I thinks, how can anyone 'ave tits that large?? 

I swallow me disgust, an' walk into th' house. 

::::::::::::: 

Whew. Now thats over. Once those damn women got into the carriage, I swear I could've killed meself right then. 

How in th' world can women talk that much? 

Well, at least Jack's happy. I snort. At least Jack's happy?? Since when 'as Jack's happiness been that important? 

Since forever. 

I sigh. Soon i'll be thirteen...But will Jack keep 'is promise? Will me chest be any bigger? 

I look down at them. I can't see 'em through this big shirt, but I knows they're there. Soon i'll have to bind 'em. 

When you wear men's cloths, an' run around on a ship all day, corsets ain't a likely thing to wear. I thinks about this a lot, an' decide to get some cloth to lightly bind 'em. 

Not so ye can't tell i've got them, mind you. Just for comfort. Don' want any o' the crew 'accidently' bumpin' in to me. I plan to keep me promise, an' hurt them if they try anythin'. 

But then theres th' other thing. 

I ain't got me monthlies yet. When will I gets 'em? I sigh. I'll 'ave to buy some cloths for that too. 

I know im becomin' a woman. I just know it. 

Why else would I be noticin' things I ain't ever thought about before? Th' color o' a man's hair, 'is eyes, the muscles, bloody- I even find meself likin' th' looks o' some men's bottoms!! 

An' I find meself thinkin' things. Bad things. 

What am I gonna do? 

I might want to talk to someone....A woman, maybe. Gotta find meself a woman to talk to. 

Wish Nan lived aroun' here. This is a nicer place. O' course its pirate friendly, an' most women are whores, an' men bastards, but...Nan would like it. 

I breathe in th' cool air. It's almost dark out, better hurry up with me errands. 

Bloody Jack, I spent all me free time helpin' him. 

I run down th' street, lookin' out for a shop that might 'ave what I need. 

I pass by several whore houses, an' I notice th' names. 

The Red Desires? Gigi's Golden Strumpets? 

I snort. 

But th' men like 'em I suppose. Seein' how they all heading that way. 

I wonder what it would be like, bein' a whore? 

Many men. I thinks. Some ugly an' piggish. I spat on th' ground, for good luck. 

I ain't never gonna be a whore. 

I see a sign as I run by, an' I slow down an' walk back to it. I looks up at the sign. 

A needle an' thread, in a basket. 

This might work, an' they're still open too. I walk in, lookin' around meself. 

Second hand, but good quality. 

An' truthfully, a ship's boy don' get much as payment. I used to think it was a lot, but now I knows better. 

I can't wait until, the Captain lets me go on raids. 

A woman comes up to me, an' I can smell her sour breath. I hold back me nasty look. 

"Ello sweetpea, what can I get you?" 

Yick, I thinks, sweetpea? 

"I need a few things.." 

She nods. 

I blink. 

"A few...womanly things.." 

"Ohhh!" She giggles, showin' me green teeth. "Your a girl are ye?" 

I sigh an' nod. Ain't it obvious? I ain't no damn horse! 

"Well then,....lets see...uhm...." 

"Cloth for me.." 

I gester to me chest. She nods happily. 

"An'...cloths for.." 

I make a fast sweep of me groin. I feel meself blush, an' cuse in me head. Boy is this uncomfy. 

"Oh!! Your monthlies!!" 

I choke an' nod me head. 

She peers into me face, an' fall back from 'er stench. 

"You nervous?" 

I feel like im gonna cry. I wish Nan were doin' this for me! She nods, an' puts her arms aroun' me. 

I wipe at me tears, cursin' meself again. 

Hell, Charlie, it ain't bad! But I knows it really is. 

"Im gonna 'ave to spend all these times with men, an' no one is gonna understand, an' it'll be all awkward an' scary." 

I say to her. She coons an' rubs me back. 

"No one's gonna help when I ain't feelin' well.." 

Im sobbin' now, holdin' onto her real hard. 

"Shush, shush..." She strokes me hair. 

I know its late, an' someone might be worryin'....someone...maybe..If they think to think o' me. 

I cry harder. I want a mum. I want Nan. 

"shhhh...now, now, your okay. Its okay. Wait 'ere, ill go an' get 'em for ye." 

I sniff an' nod, lettin 'er go. Somethin' brushes against me legs an' I look down. 

'Meow' 

I smile, an' bend down to pet th' cat. 

:::::::::::::::: 

"Teehee" 

"heehee" 

"hahaha" 

"hahahaha" 

Th' two women together- "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" 

Bloody. I thinks. Won't they ever shut up? Okay, okay, so they got paid a lot for one job with a handsome RICH man, who let them ride in 'is carriage. 

Ain't it grand? Lets call out th' minstrels, th' dancers, the show bears!! 

Hahaha...Lovely. 

"Ohh, he is so cute!!" 

"Heehee, you always liked 'em young!" 

"Can't ye see why?" 

"Sure do. Say, boy, how about a lil' tumble?" 

I look up. What? 

"Ohh, such a sweet face!" 

Th' one with the larger tits leans over an' piches me cheek. Th' other one nods an' rubs her legs together. 

I wince, feelin' sick. 

"C'mon, boy. Don't ye want to feel like a man?" 

A man? No, no thank you. 

"Uhh...we're almost there ladies." 

"Ohhhh, he's blushing!" 

"A bit shy, ain't you boy?" 

Ms. Large Tits rubs 'er body against mine. 

I close me eyes, curse, an' reach out to push her away. Me hand hits somethin' soft, an' I curse meself again. Bloody hell, Charlie, can't ye do anythin' right? 

"Ohhhhhh..." The woman moans, pushin' herself into me. 

The carriage stops, an' I jump out. 

"We're here!" I squeaks. 

"Oh, pooh." Ms. Large Tits pouts. 

I stiffen an' look at 'em real hard. 

"Out." 

They gasp, looking' flustered. 

"Out." 

I says again. 

"Fine." 

The smaller one goes first, bein' th' least offended. Ms. Large Tits, glares at me, an' roll me eyes. 

"Good god, woman, get out!" 

"Why-" 

"OUT!" 

She jumps out an' th' carriage pulls forward. 

"Good day ladies!" 

I sweet off me cap, an' bow. 

:::::::::: 

"I hate women." I says to Mannie. 

Mannie stops peelin' th' potatoes, an' looks up at me. 

"Well,....ain't you a woman?" 

I sigh an' scratch me ear. 

"I guess.." 

"Women ain't so bad.." 

"When your attacked by two o' em they are." 

Mannie frowns. 

"Attacked?" 

I nod, an' toss one o' th' rotten potatoes in th' slop bin. 

"Jack 'ad me pretend to be 'is servant, an' bring two whores back to their house." 

"Jack?" 

Mannie looks surprised. 

"Jack don' seem like th' type to do that." 

"Well 'e is." 

"Poor thing, they attacked you?" 

"Uh-huh. An' they were makin' th' most horrible noises too." 

"Noises?" 

"Moanin' an' stuff." 

"Moanin-Oh! Charlie, you mean they attacked you like..like that?" 

"Yep." 

"Oh lord." 

I toss another potato in th' bin. 

Jack comes down into the galley, whislin'. I feel real mean towards 'im, an' almost throw one o' th' rotten potatoes at 'im. 

"Ello, Mannie, Charlie." 

Mannie puts down 'is knife, an' wipes 'is hands in 'is apron. 

"Jack, you ain't gonna do nothin' like that again." 

Jack looks confused. 

"Do what?" 

"Use Charlie like that. It ain't right." 

"Whats wrong with it?" 

"She's a woman now,Jack, it ain't right for ye to be 'aving her go on as a boy." 

"She agreed to it, Mannie. She didn't 'ave to. An' besides, Charlie ain't a woman." 

I stare. Ain't a woman? AIN'T A WOMAN? Oh, ill show you Jack Sparrow. I'll show you. 

Me hand curls into a fist. 

"She is too a woman, Jack." 

Mannie slammed 'is knife down. I jumped an' turned to look at Mannie. 

He was standin' there, pantin' slightly from 'is anger. 

Jack looks surprised. 

"You treat 'er right Jack, else i'll kill you." 

What's goin' on? 

::::::::::; 

OH! Cliffhanger!! Oo, bet you hate me now!! Haha....I am in a very strange mood....Must be my purfume and the heat. 

Hehehe, I just offered to clean my parents bathroom, and my mom asked me if I was feeling all right. 

READ AND REVIEW!!! AND ILL LOVE YOU!!! gotta go an' make a salad. Bye! 


	7. First Acts of SeductionPart One: The Ide...

Wow. This chapter has taken me a REALLY long time. I am so, so sorry! This is my second draft, the first not really fitting the story like it should. Thank you for waiting! 

Disclaimer: Pirates is something I do not own. 

Chapter seven: First Acts of Seduction-Part One: The Idea, The Lessons. 

:::::::::::::::::;; 

I was glarin' at th' stew when I came up with me idea. Half an hour ago, Jack had said I wasn't no woman. Mannie got upset (why, I don' know.), an' I felt like killin' somethin'. 

An' I still feel like killin' somethin'. Or someone. 

I tries to remember anythin' I might have done to make Jack so mean. Well..there was that time when I hid 'is money, an' he couldn't afford any women for th' three days that we were on land. 

He tried to borrow, but none o' th' crew let 'im. O'course I returned it just after we left..Boy, was he angry. 

But that was a year ago, Jack ain't one to be angry for long. 

Must be somethin' else. Randy maybe? He was pretty upset about that...But no. It don' sound right. 

Ain't no woman...puh. 

Jack ain't so high in me book no more. First 'e has me dress up as a boy, do 'is errands, call 'im 'Master'....and then I gets attacked by lusty women! 

An' what do I gets for me efforts? 'Charlie ain't a woman' 

"Bloody bastard.." I mutter. 

Ill show 'im. I think. Ill show 'im how much o' a woman I am. He won' know what hit 'im. 

I smile. 

An' I know just how to show 'im too. 

....................But how do you seduce a man? 

:: 

First, I needs to get some advice. 

Mary or th' whore house?.....Well...Mary don' seem likely to know much about seducing. But I gotta keep all me options open. So Mary first, then th' whore house. 

I nod, pullin' on me cleanest shirt. Thats what ill do. 

No one was about when I left th' crew's cabin. Th' bit o' money I brought with me clanked around in me pouch as I ran. 

First, I was relieved. No one to ask me any uncomfy questions, an' no Jack to bother me. 

But then... 

What if they were at th' whore house I plan on goin' to? What kind o' explainin' will I 'ave to do? 

'Oh..uhm..yea..im here to visit a friend' 

I snort. Like they'd believe that. 

An' if they did, I would likely be pushed into introducin' her to 'em. Bloody bastards. Like children with sweets. 

I stop runnin'. Maybe I should go to th' whore house first? 

I cross th' street, runnin' in front o' a wagon. 

"GET YUR ARSE OUT O' TH' WAY!!" 

I spin around on me heel, an' stick me tongue out at th' dirty man drivin' th' wagon. 

He curses, an' makes to stop 'is wagon, but I dive into a croud o' people before 'e can even blink. 

Im a swift thing. 

On me way to me decided whore house -The Crimson House- I use me butterfly hands to pick anybody, an' anyone's pocket. 

A pretty knife, two silver coins, eight shillings, one hair comb, an' a thimble. 

Not bad. I smile. 

An' then I see th' house. Th' paint is flakin', an' it seems a bit too quiet. I take a deep breath, suckin' in me stomach an' poppin' it back out. 

Okay, time to go in. 

An' I do. Pushin' th' door open an' comin' face to face with Joe. I look up into 'is surprised face, an' blink. 

"Need some womanly advice..." I mumble. 

Joe raises an' eyebrow, but says nothin'. He steps aroun' me, an' leaves. 

I sigh, lookin' up. 

"Sweetpea?" 

I wince. Why is everyone always callin' me that? 

Th' woman has red hair, an' a bit o' gray. Her eyes are a watery green, an' she's a bit on th' plump side. 

I feel meself start to choke, an' force meself to speak. 

"How do you seduce a man?" 

::::::::::: 

"Sway your hips." 

"Pout your lips." 

"Stick out your tits." 

"Lick your finger." 

"Listen to 'im." 

"Speak quiet like." 

"AND most of all, ALWAYS make eye contact." They all says together. 

I gulp an' nod. How am I to remember all o' this? An' how do I do it? Lick my finger? Why in the Devil's name would I want to do that? 

I look aroun' me at all th' worn but glowing faces. Who knew that asking 'ow to seduce a man could make 'em so happy. 

"Its rare we get t' discuss our trade to a young'un. These days girls be learnin' on their own." 

Th' red headed woman-Anne- laughs. 

I smile, a bit nervous. Do they 'ave to crowd aroun' like that? 

"Thank you, I really needed th' help." 

They nod, an I stand up. 

"Well...bye." 

I reach out to shake Anne's hand, but then she grabs me an' suddenly im face to face with 'er bosom. 

"Dear, sweetpea, good luck." She says, tears in 'er eyes an' throat. then she releases me. 

I stumble out o' there, stunned. Whores be queer folk. 

::::::::::::::::: 

Mary 'ad better advice. She said not too slobber all over 'em an' to not cling, and be mysterious-but not too mysterious. 

An' most o' all- 

"Don' give in too soon." 

She even taught me t' sway me hips. All ye have to do, is roll your 'ips, puttin' your weight on one foot, then th' other. 

"Now. Im goin' t' teach ye 'ow to make yourself pretty." 

Pretty? Am I not pretty now? 

"First, ye wash yur self in clean water, combin' out yur hair, then ye put on clean clothes -should be a dress...sway your hips now, an' walk past 'im, lookin' directly in 'is eye." 

"What then?" 

"Then you'll see." 

"What will I see?" 

Mary sighs. 

"Maybe 'e will follow ye-maybe 'e won't." 

"He's suppose to follow me?" 

"Ye want to seduce 'im right?" 

I nod, bitin' me lip. 

"Well, 'es gonna have to follow you to someplace private so's ye can get on with it." 

"Get on with what?" 

"The seducin'! Honestly girl, 'ow do ye expect to make 'im your lover if ye don' know what is suppose to 'appen??" 

I frown. Lover? 

"What's suppose t' happen?" 

Mary looks at me like I just ate a dead rat. 

"You don' know??" 

"Know what?" 

Im startin' to get frustrated. Whats she talkin' about?? Mary looks just as bothered as me. Why's she upset? She should be 'appy I thought o' her as someone to come to for advice. 

"Sweetpea, you do know what you mean by seducin' righ?" 

I snort. How could I not know what I meant? 

"O'course. I want 'im to notice me." 

"Noticin' ain't seducin' sweetpea." 

I swallow. What? 

:::::::::::::::::::::::; 

Short chapter I know!!! Im sorry, but this hasn't been going ANYWHERE. I thought that if I just ended this off as a chapter, I might get back into the swing of it. And maybe update more often... 

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. Thanks! 


	8. First Acts of SeductionP2: Discoveries a...

Forgive me my readers. There is something wrong with my computer, so I have been unable to check my email or update this fic. Ahh, but fear not! I am going to use my fathers laptop. So here is your long awaited update!

Disclaimer: Pirates?! I don' own no stinkin' pirates!!....All my pirates are cleeean.

Chapter Eight: First acts of seduction-Part Two: Discoveries and Attemps Gone Slightly Wrong.

"Noticin' ain't seducin' sweetpea."

I swallow. What?

"When ye seduce somebody,....they's go an' become your lover."

"Like 'olding eachothers hands an' stuff."

I says helpfully. Mary frowns an' bites her lip. She shakes 'er head like she's got dust in her nose.

"No. Like kissin' an'....other things."

"Well o' course theres kissin."

I snort. She still thinks im stupid to th' definition o' lovers. What am I? A simpleton?

"But theres th' other stuff too." She slumps back in 'er chair.

"Charlie I ain't th' one to talk to about this."

I frown. Then who is?

"Why not?"

"'Cause, you ain't understandin' anything I say! Me patience is runnin' out!"

"Mary," I says gently. "What you saying don' make no sense."

"Yes is does! Your just too feather headed to figure it out."

"I ain't feather headed!" I stands up me full height.

Mary just sighs an' shakes her head. Honestly, I think she's th' feather headed one. Can't she see I know all about people bein' lovers?? Huh. It ain't some complex game for the fancy folk.

"Mary I gots to go."

She don' say nothin', just nods. I slap me hat onto me head and walk out.

"Glad that's over."

I whisper under me breath, shoving me hands into me pockets. Now, down to business.

First thing on me list: Make meself pretty.

Hips. Gotta swing me hips.

I smile. I like th' way me body feels when I swing me hips. I feel....like a woman. Oh boy, Jack ain't gonna know what to say!

I giggle an' flutter me eyelashes at an imaginary Jack. :::Jack darling! Don't ye know its rude to stare?:::::

"Hell boy, what in all that's good an' holy do ye think your doin??!"

I stop in me tracks.

"Good lord boy, ye should be ashamed!"

I turn around and give th' man glarin' behind me a weak smile. Maybe he'll notice im a girl....

"Disgusting! Wavin' your arse around like you's a woman! That the kind o' man you wanna be?? A bloody fairy?!"

I cringe an' take a step back.

"N..no sir!"

"What sort o' thing be on your mind boy?"

I gulp. Think Charlie, Think!

"A..a girl sir!"

Oh Charlie.....

"A girl eh? What- you think ye can attract a man better than her??"

The man spits on the ground. It lands near me left boot, an' I pull me foot away from it.

I looks up the man, noticin' the stench of alcohol hovering about him.

"No sir, I was just thinkin' about th' way she swings her hips..."

He won' believe that Charlie you dolt!

"Oh, aye. I suppose ye just got too into it is all."

I nod me head, disbelieving. You're one lucky dog Charlie.

"Make sure ye don' do that no more, you hear? Some man might try an take advantage of ye!"

The man's laugh is loud an' booming. I smile weakly an' almost pull back as he claps me on me shoulder. Instead I feel me knees buckling.

He grabs me under me shoulder, his hand brushing against me cloth bound breast. I jump up an' quickly pull away.

"Aye sir, I'll be making sure not to."

"Good boy. Now git."

I don't need to be told twice. I squeak and start running back to th' ship. Bloody Hell Charlie!

That man could'ave done somethin' to ye if he felt your breasts! Lord knows what....

I slow down, panting.

Bloody, bloody, bloody hell....Me hearts pounding like a hammer. I stumble over a forgotten shoe and curse.

Bloody hell Charlie...

"Charlie, oh Charlie..ye must be the prettiest woman there ever was!"

"Oh Jack, ye don' mean that!"

"Oh, aye. But I do Charlie."

"Jack! Im blushin'!"

"Love?"

I drop th' broom in me hand and twirl around.

"Jack...?"

Oh no. Oh no no no. Please, please don't 'ave heard me. You didn't hear me Jack, you didn't hear me!

"I thought I heard ye call me name.."

"Oh! No, im sorry. I said Black."

Black? BLACK?! Charlie...ye hopeless git.

"Ye sure love?"

Jack gave me a sly smile. I feel like im fallin' down a big black hole. But on th' outside I roll me eyes and snort.

"Jack, don't be too full o' yourself!"

"Oh now love...I ain't too sure about that."

Me eyes narrow.

"Whats your meaning?"

"I mean simply this -Charlie Charlie, ye must be the prettiest woman there ever was! Oh Jack, ye don' mean that! Oh aye. But I do Charlie. Jack, im blushin!-"

Me entire body feels like its burnin' an' turning red.

"I knows a different Jack."

Jack laughs an' walks towards me.

"Forgive me if I don't believe you love."

I growl an turn me back to him. What am I going to do? Oh lord. He heard, he knows!

Seduce him.

A small voice in me head whispers. Seduce 'im!

I smile.

"Oh Jack."

I sigh an' shake me head.

"Love?"

"Jack, Jaack. Ye've found me out."

I turn around and smirk.

"What are ye ever goin' to do with me?"

I raise one eyebrow an' cross me arms. Im hopin' he'll get me hidden meanin.

"Well love,....." Jack pulls at 'is beard. "I don' rightly know."

"How about ye punish me? I could use a good spankin'."

I wince. Bad choice o' words Charlie girl.

Jack frowns lookin' at me oddly. Then he laughs. Not just a tiny chuckle, but a loud belly shakin' laugh.

I glare at him.

"Why-ARE-you-LAUGHING?"

Jack smirks an' gives me a devilish look.

"Why Charlie, I didn't know."

I reach back, an' swing me hand forward. But Jack catches me hand before I can slap him.

"Now love, ye don't really want to be doin' that."

I glare daggers at 'im.

"I think I do."

Jack gives me a look of a yelled at puppy.

"But love, wouldn't ye rather me kiss ye?"

I stop. Me face turns red.

"Oh dear. Charlie,..did I say something?"

"You're a bastard."

"Aye, but a cuddly one at that." Jack gives me a lopsided grin.

"Ye want that kiss or not?"

I blush an' glare at him. O' course I want the kiss, but I ain't going to admit it. Not with Jack grinnin' at me like he just won his own ship.

Jack tightens his grip on me wrist an' pulls me to 'im. Me eyes go wide an' I stare up at him.

Is he going to kiss me?

"I think I might want to kiss you..."

I blink. Did he just say-? I smile like a idiot.

"I ain't gonna hold ye back."

"No? Well then,"

And he kissed me.

He kissed me.

He bloody kissed me.

And you can sure as hell bet I kissed 'im back.

The end. Of that chapter. YAY!!! .........hmm...does it seem short to you?

Review!!!


	9. Promises must be keptand perhaps, elonga...

SPECIAL BIRTHDAY EDITION!!! Yay!! Today is my birthday, so I am going to update as part of the celebration. Cake and cookies and pie and all kinds of nummies for everyone!! 

passes out nummies. 

Annnd since today is my special day, why not make it Charlie's too? She'll turn thirteen, and finally get that kiss!! (oh yes, just because her and Jack have kissed before, she's not about to let him break his promise. oooo, sneaky sneaky girrrl.) 

Since Charlie is thirteen...Jack is...nineteen! wow, I guess this is his last chance for teen angst. Shocker. After this i'll have to make Jack Sparrow Jack Sparrow. coool. 

I give you- Chapter Nine: Promises must be kept, and perhaps...elongated and refreshed? 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Considerin' I don' know me own birthday....I figure I can just make one up. I suppose its easy, ye just pick a day an' thats that. But im thinkin' I should let th' crew know. So's they's can get me presents. 

I don' think ive ever had a real present before. 

Nan wasn't much into that sort ' stuff. Said she was tired o' birthdays and celebratin' is for fools. Ye just gets older an' older.... 

Boy, im right glad im gettin' older. This is goin' to be me thirteenth year,...Jack has better keep his promise. I want that kiss. 

I feel me cheeks heat up an' I can't help but smile. 

Jack. Jack Sparrow. 

Dark Brown hair...Dashin' smile, an' those eyes. Oh those eyes. So warm an' twinkly. I don' see how women can controll themselves. 

If I was them, i'd be throwin' meself at 'im and beggin' him for a kiss. 

But since im me, I can't go an' do things like that. Lord, if I did that, an' th' crew saw...Either i'd never hear th' end of it, or they'd throw me overboard. 

No, I can't do things like that. No matter 'ow much I wants to. 

I realize me foots gone an' fallen alseep, an' shift it so its hangin' out o' me cot. Next to me Joe snores an' I hear th' sound o' Fig's pillow whacking Joe in th' face. He grunts an' turns over. 

I feels a giggle swellin' in me throat, but I put me hand over me mouth an' stare into th' dark. Then I slowly slide me feet out an' onto the floor, an' sit up. 

I listen to th' snorin' and heavy breathin' o' the rest o' the crew. They all sound alseep...I tiptoe to th' door, an' open it enough to slide through. 

At once the ocean air hits me an' I take a deep breath. Today, I thinks. Today. I'll make me birthday today. 

Oh boy, I feel like shoutin it out to th' world! But insted I whisper under me breath. 

"I gots me a birthday." 

A large wave rocks th' ship. 

I remember that Jack's got th' First Light watch, an' set off to find 'im. He must be awefully bored...Ill tell 'im about me new birthday. 

I wonder if he'll give me a present! 

Boy its cold. I shiver an' wrap me arms around meself. I sure hope this fog don' keep up. Wouldn' want me birthday to be spoiled by th' weather. 

I hear voices an head toward them. But somethin' don' seem right. I crouch down an' creep towards some tied down crates. Th' voices are comin' from th' other side! 

"Listen now Jack, th' rumors say that th' ship is captained by Johnny Tooth." 

Mannie? I lean forward, pearin' through a crack between two crates. All I can see is th' back o' Jack's.....arse. 

"Aye, i've heard that one too. Did ye find out where they make berth?" 

"I was told o' two possible places." 

"Possible? Mannie, possible ain't good enough. I need facts." 

"Aye, Jack. Me own thoughts exactly. But hear this- One o' the places is the Archiparata." 

"Th' Archiparata?!" 

I frown. Archiparata? 

"Aye, I was just as surprised as you." 

"No ones dared sail those shark infested waters for decades." 

"They..they do somethin' terrible Jack. Terrible enough to give a grown man nightmares." 

"What?" 

"Its how they get through the waters unscathed....They feed people to th' sharks." 

I gasp. Th' devil's work! Me heart races an' me stomache feels empty yet full o' heavy stones at th' same time. I feel sick all over. 

"How?" Was Jack's weak reply. 

"Whores, cabin boys,.....hired men. Jack, 'ow could a man do somethin' like that?" 

Jack was silent for a minute, but when 'e did speak, it was a faint whisper. I had to lean forward to catch what he was sayin'. 

"Im goin' to stop this man." 

I feel me breast swellin' with pride. 

"Th' crew will be up soon, is that all Mannie?" 

"Ay-no." 

"Go on Mannie." 

"Jack, have ye noticed th' change in Charlie around ye?" 

I look up sharply. Jack chuckles. 

"She's a bit smitten w' me." 

"Have ye done anythin' to provoke her affections?" 

"Well..." 

I roll me eyes. Well lets see, there was those kisses, an' th' sly looks that made me blush, th' feather light carresses, oh, an' the whispered complements. All o' which were followed with Jack's smug laughter. 

"Well??" Mannie was mad. Real mad. 

"Yes. Sometimes things would happen, I had no controll over them what so ever." 

I silently snort. 

"Jack, do ye know what'll 'appen if ye break Charlie's heart?" 

"You'll cut off me manhood an' force me to wear dresses?" 

"Worse." 

I can just see Jack's eyebrows goin' up. 

"Worse?" 

"Much worse." 

"How much worse can ye get?" 

"Ill sell you to a man, who'll make you his love slave." 

"Love slave? Really now Mannie, surely you don' mean-" 

"I mean every bit an' piece. Th' next time ye think o' doin' somethin' that might hurt Charlie, think o' bein' a eunuch, wearin' dresses, an' bein' a love slave." 

"Believe me Mannie, I will. Just th' dress part makes me feel sick." 

I think o' Jack bein' a eunuch love slave that wears dresses, and bite me tongue to keep from laughing. 

:::::Do ye like me dress master? Shall I dance for ye?:::::: 

Oh dear. I stop. 

Mannie 'as quite an' imagination! Would 'e really do that? To Jack?? Good lord, I can't have me future lover bein' a love slave! 

I almost come out an' confess to me evesdroppin' but I come u with a better plan. 

I come up out o' me crouch, an' back away, back to where I first heard th' voices. 

"Jack?" 

I step forward, lookin' around me. 

"Charlie that you?" 

I pretend like im relieved an' walk forward. 

"Jack, I can't hardly see a damn thing!" 

I hear him chuckle. 

"Are ye laughin'??" 

I growl an' walk a few feet. 

"I gots somethin' to tell ye!" 

"Well then, out with it Charlie." 

"Fine. Today's me birthday!" 

Silence. 

"But you said ye didn't know your birthday." 

"Aye, I didn't, but I decided to choose one for meself." 

"An' today''s th' day you decided on is it?" 

"Aye." 

"Well then, we shall celebrate." 

I felt a soarin' in me heart an' head, an' tripped over me own foot. I landed with a thud on th' wood deck, Jack's boot under me left breast. 

I groan. Damn fog. Once ye thinks its your friend, it turns around an' trips ye! 

Jack's boot is bitin' painfully into me flesh. He leans down an' takes a hold o' me with his hands placed interestingly right under me breasts. 

Me entire body heats up. Thank the damned this fog is here. 

I hear a low chuckling. I close me eyes. 

"Jack." 

"Yes love?" 

"Let me go." 

"Eh? Are ye not-comfy-??" I open me eyes and glare into th' fog. Curse me bad luck. 

"Ye know Charlie, perhaps I should give ye your birthday present now, mm?" 

I swallow. I know that tone. Thats th' tone Jack uses when 'e comes u behind me an' brushes aside me hair. When he puts 'is other hand on me hip. When 'e whispers into me ear, tellin' me o' tart apples, firm an' ripe, juicy an' crisp. When 'e tells me about bitin' into that apple, an' lickin' up all the sweet juice. 

I shiver, an' know that Jack is smilin'. 

"Oh yes, I should give it to you now." 

He gently removes one o' his hands, lightly brushin' up against me breast, comin' up to me throat an' caressin' me neck. 

I feel as if I can't breath, can't swallow, can't do anything. 

"Jack-" I gasp out. 

Jack..why is Jack doin' this? 

"Shh, love." 

He turns me around, liftin' me chin up with 'is hand. I looks up into his eyes. 

Oh my. What do I do? What do i- 

Jack leaned down an' kissed me. A soft kiss in th' corner o' me mouth. He pulls back, just enough to 'ave his lips hovering over mine. 

"That is for me promise to kiss ye when ye turn thirteen." 

Then he bent down again an' kissed me fully on th' mouth. I close me eyes an' kiss back. 

I ain't never been kissed like this before. 

His lips are pullin' at me own lips, an' me own lips are pullin' at his. Me hands go up to 'is chest and grab fistfuls o' his shirt, pullin' him closer. 

He tangles 'is hands in me hair, pressin' harder into me mouth. 

I feel all light headed an' me knees start to buckle. Then Jack pulls away, a smirk on 'is face. 

"That was for ye birthday." 

I nod. Gasping. 

"Don't exect me to be kissin' ye like that again." 

I look up. Jack's breathin' is heavy, I can see 'is chest heavin' up an' down. 

"W..What?" 

I stutter. Jack sighs, reachin' out an' tuckin' a piece o' hair behind me ear. 

"Your young love, very young." 

Then 'e turns an' walks away. I stand there, watchin' him go. 

I let out a choked sob. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

Wow. Uhm. wow.....I originally had no intention of writing the ninth chapter that way. It just came out....lol. Forgive me!! She is young I know, which is why Jack had to say those cruel things. But next chapter! She'll be fifteen!! Lots of stuff happening when she turns fifteen! yay!! 

Leave lots an' lots of REVEIWS!!! As birthday presents!! 

P.s. 

There's finally a plot! Charlie will experiance more adventures than she ever wanted! wheee!! 


	10. If you leave, I'll follow

I am here to update. This is a cause for celebration! 

Disclaimer: I own a pirate plushie! It looks kinda like Rigetti...only one eye...I don't own pirates. 

Oh! I just remembered. In the last chapter, if you went by logic, Mannie would have still been there when Jack kissed Charlie. Just imagine Mannie left before Charlie called out to Jack. 

AGES: Charlie: 15, Jack: 21 

Chapter Ten: If you leave, I'll follow. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::;; 

Three days till we reach Tortuga. Th' crew look happier an' happier as we gets closer an' closer. Im happy to be seein' Nan again. 

She ain't gonna know what to say when she sees me! 

I looks like a true woman now. Im right down proud o' it. Th' crew may not seem affected, but I knows they're just hiding their true thoughts abou' me. 

Its hard work tryin' to get Jack to admit 'is feelings. 

An' I still gots those blasted freckles! 

Jack's changed too. He's a man now. He's all muscles an' so filled out..Sometimes I find meself starin at 'im while he works, me own job forgotten. 

Me mouth goes dry when he turns aroun' an' his muscles ripple under 'is browned skin. 

Its like th' days of endless watery vegetable soup, when we're almost to a port, an' when we get there we order meat thats sizzlin' an' drippin hot juice, we just grab that meat an' tear into it. 

Jack is like that meat. 

I swear, sometimes I want 'im so bad I can't remember what I was doin'. But Jack ain't mine. No Sir, he belongs to some belle in little ol' Tortuga. 

I ain't sayin' he's actually faithful to her, I knows that he hasn't, but he goes to her most, an' she keeps 'im for days if she can. 

I ain't goin' to be th' one to admit im jealous. 

Jack hasn't kissed me none since me thirteenth birthday. Ive wanted 'im to lots o' times, but I guess Jack likes to keep 'is promises. 

An' now? It wouldn' be right for a woman such as me to do somethin' so un dignifying. I gots pride you know. An' one day i'll have lots o' men want me. 

Besides, Jack wouldn' find it attractive none. 

Nope. Im goin' to wait for either Jack to come aroun', or some other deadly handsome man to want me. 

I nod me head an' go back to eatin'. 

I hope no one saw me starin' at Jack. 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::; 

We arrived in Tortuga just as th' sun disappeared. Th' crew whooped an' shouted, happy to be back. I was a bit disappointed, Nan would be asleep by now. I'll have to see her tomorrow. 

I look over at Jack, an' sees he's countin' his coins, a look o' longing on 'is face. I feel me stomache topple over an' turn away. 

He wants to see that belle. 

Maybe I should follow 'im? Find out just who this woman is.... 

A bug lands on me nose, an' I wave it away. Damn bugs, always want to know other peoples business, can't mind their own. 

I huff out a angry breath. Damn flies. 

"Charlie? You alright?" 

Mannie's arm slides aroun' me shoulders. I look up at 'im an' nod me head. He smiles an' pulls me toward his for half a hug. I suppose Mannie's been like a father or brother figure to me. 

I would 'ave thought Jack to be th' figure, but things ain't turned out th' way I first planned. 

An' I think I likes it better this way. 

Mannie removes 'is arm, an' we walk off th' ship. I remember me plan to follow Jack an' look aroun' for 'im. 

I hope he didn't leave already. 

Just as I start to lose hope I spots 'im. I notice that he's all dressed up an' wonder if its a bit much. 

Do women really care if a man looks that way? 

I know I meself love to watch Jack workin' hard an' sweating. He always takes off 'is shirt. I smile with th' memory of a time when Jack's shirt was caught by a nail, an' he couldn't reach behind 'im to pull it off. He wound up strugglin' for several minutes while th' crew laughed an' I drooled. 

I turn back to Mannie an' tell 'im im goin to visit Nan. 

"I'll prolly stay th' night, ill be at th' ship in th' mornin'." 

"Be careful." 

I nod me head an' gently pat me concealed knife. I ain't one so stupid as to go about without protection. Often times th' alcohol blurs men's sight, so when they see a slight figure, they attack anyway an' figure they'll just find out who it is later. 

An' no ones likely to come an' help. Not with how many get killed aroun' here. Sides, most women here be whores anyway. 

Mannie sighs an' walks away. 

Now time for Jack stalkin'. I turn aroun' an' catch sight o' him just as he turns a corner. I do a half crouching, half running thing towards that corner. 

When I get to it, I peer aroun' it an' see Jack goin' round another. 

I follow 'im down allyways an' sidestreets till he leads me past a group o' trees. I dash from tree to tree, tryin' to be as silent as I can. 

She lives all th' way out here?? No that can't be right. This must be a secret meetin'. 

I feel a surge of power go through me. Im a shadow, unknown, unheard, but there none th' less. An' im about to see two lover's secret meetin', an' ill learn all their secrets an' I could black mail them for somethin! 

Shame I 'ave to know an' love one o' them... 

A house looms between th' trees an' I feel me excitement overflowin'. Maybe she'll confess her undying love an' Jack will refuse it! 

An' then he'll come back to me an' kiss me an' hold me. 

Jack stops an' straightens 'is coat. He takes off 'is hat an' walks up to th' house. Th' door squeaks open an' I watch as Jack slides through. 

Thats odd.... 

Wouldn't th' woman come out an' throw herself at 'im? An' why are those windows blackened? 

I frown, knowin' this don' feel right. 

Whats Jack gettin' himself into now? 

I come out behind me tree, an' slowly step forward. I don' hear nothin'.....Maybe its his house? An' he just wants to sleep?....No. Th' door opened from th' inside. 

I take a deep breath an' walk up to a window. I spot a patch o' un-blackened window an' peer through it. 

I gasp. 

Three men are sittin' at a table, th' only one facin' me is Jack, th' other two 'ave their backs to me. 

I crouch down low an' noticed Jack's coat an' pistols gone. They must mean business if they 'ave to disarm Jack. 

I can tell Jack's annoyin' them. His hands are making lazy motions as he speaks, an' I watch th' way he acts superior. That 'as got to sting th' other men's pride. 

Then Jack tosses th' bag o' coins I saw earlier on th' table. Th' bag just sits there for a minute before a grubby hand snatches it up. 

Jack looks smug an' leans back in 'is chair while th' men count th' money. It must be enough, 'cause I see th' men nod an' Jack leans forward to shake their hands. 

Then he stands up an' walks out o' th' room. 

I gasp an' stumble back. Whats Jack doin? Why is he meetin' with gold thirsty men? This smells like trouble an' I gets worried about Jack. 

Jack. 

Me eyes go wide an' I scamper into th' woods just as I hear th' door creak open. 

Whew. He didn't see me..... 

I frown. Should I tell Jack I saw th' whole thing? Would it be worth 'is anger? no.....I can't tell Jack about me followin' him. 

I wait till I see Jack, an' follow 'im back into town. But Jack soon heads toward his favorite whore house, an' I turn aroun' an go to Nan's. 

Whats goin' on Jack? 

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: 

I would continue, but im not feeling very well. But I have the next couple of chapters in my head, so I will update! And soon, since this will be on my mind until I write it down. 

Man, I have so many ideas! I can't wait to show you guys what happens next. 

OHH!!! Leave a review and tell me some ideas of what you would like to happen, IM OPEN FOR SUGGESTIONS!!! 


End file.
